Hands Full Of Rainbow
by Reiye
Summary: AU: Orphaned, Sora must now face new challenges in order to survive in her village. She is given a new role, and a second chance. But can she do it alone? Tai's leaving! TAIORA - CHAPTER 10 POSTED!
1. Partings and Meetings

**Hands Full Of Rainbow**

Chapter One: Partings and Meetings

-and rain

*WARNING: Some of the content in this story is based upon Lois Lowry's book, Gathering Blue. This is a TAIORA, rated PG-13 just to play it safe. Yamato isn't the Yamato we love in this story, so sorry Matt fans! T.K. and Matt aren't related, and neither are Kari and Taichi. 

Sora-16, Mimi-16, Taichi-17, Joe- 21, Yamato-19, T.K.- 9, Kari- 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Gathering Blue

"Ay! Sora-san you're in the way! What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be attending to your mother?" A middle-aged woman asked. 

"I am, I was just curious as to why so many people were awake this early," A young girl said as she leaned on her walking stick.

"Didn't you hear? The hunters have arrived! And they brought back a lot of game. Yamamoto Hiroshi, the butcher, is auctioning off all the meat! So we are all waiting for him to open his shop, and look, there he is now!" The woman announced as she pushed and shoved to get ahead. A huge uproar commenced as the young girl limped back to her burrow.    

"Sora, is that you?" 

"Yes mama, the hunters have arrived from the forest," Sora said as she closed the door of her small home. 

"Oh, I suppose Hiroshi will make a lot of income won't he?" 

"How are you feeling, mama?" Sora said as she made her way to her mother's bed. 

"I think my fever has come down a bit, but never mind about me, how's your ankle?" Sakamae said as she sat up.

Sora rested her walking stick against the wall and sat across from her mother, "It's healing."

"I wish you would rest your foot, too much stress can cause the healing to delay even longer."

"I know, but my main concern is you right now-"

"Sora," her mother interrupted, "Everyone has a place in life, and everyone plays a role. But once, your part had been played, it is time to step aside and let someone else have a chance. It's my job to worry about you, not the other way around."

Sora's eyes began to fill, _you're wrong. I have to worry about you, if I don't, no one else will. _She fought back her tears, and took out a small bottle. "You still feel hot," she said as she spoon-fed her mother some medicine. "Mitsuki-sensei will be here tomorrow, you want to look healthy for him don't you?"

Sakamae smiled at her daughter, "Where would I be without you?" She reclined back in her bed, and closed her eyes. Sora reached for her walking stick and quietly went back outside. 

The regular morning commute was in progress as Sora walked down the streets of her small village. Everywhere she looked people were busy: salesmen persuading people to purchase their goods, women slapping and shouting at their young. She couldn't help but smile at her surroundings. 

She walked in the opposite direction of her burrow towards the stream. She had her own secret trench where she would go and get away from all the noise the village had to offer. But now, with her sore ankle, getting there would be difficult. She tried to climb up the last rock that led to her trench, but her ankle gave in and she collapsed. Sora removed the bandages and began to rub her swollen ankle. The village doctor, Mitsuki Tetsuo said she had bruised her anklebone and it would take several weeks, to heal completely. She sighed as she threw pebbles into the rippling water. 

Sora heard a soft rustling noise coming from the bushes across the stream. She watched curiously as the rustling grew louder, and then all of a sudden, she heard the sound of several young children laughing. She smiled, "T.K., is that you?"

A small boy's head popped out from one of the bushes revealing his dirty yellow hair and sticky face. "Hey, look everyone! It's Sora!" The young boy called out. Slowly, one by one, more tiny heads began to pop out.

"Sora!" They all rushed to her, splashing mud and water at each other. Sora laughed as she made room for all the children.

"Tell us a story Sora! One about fairies, and pixies!" A little girl with mud plastered over her black pigtails pleaded.

"No! One about the hunters and a beastie!" One of the older boys said. Sora smiled at all the eager faces seated in front of her.

"Alright, I think I have time for _one_ story…"

"Mother, I'm home!" Sora called as she entered her small cott. She went over to check on her sleeping mother. She placed her hand over her forehead and quickly retracted it back._ Her fever is back, and its much worse! _ She remoistened a small towel and placed it on her mother's forehead. She went to the small table her father had built and took out a small basket made from river grass that contained dried herbs. She used some of the herbs to make an herbal tea, which she would feed to her mother when she awoke. 

There was a knock on the door, it was Mitsuki-sensei. Sora bowed as she let the doctor enter. "Mitsuki-sensei, you weren't supposed to come until tomorrow, I would have tidied up if I had known you were coming today," Sora said nervously as she put away the basket and cleared off the table. 

"Sorry Sora-san, but I was attending to Kawano Hitomi who lives right next to you, so I decided to check on Sakamae too. She's been sick for so long now, I worry about her. How is she doing?"

"Not well Sensei, her fever is getting worse, and she won't stop coughing. I brewing herbal tea right now, but I'm afraid even that won't work… and the medicine you gave her hasn't seemed to take effect yet."

The doctor went over to Sakamae and felt her forehead. He turned to look at Sora with a sad expression on her face. He shook his head softly.

She dropped the cup of tea she was holding, "No, Sensei! Please, don't let her leave me, she is all I have!" 

He looked back down at his dying patient, "Be strong Sakamae, let the medicine heal you…"

Sora shrank to the floor, her crimson orbs filling with tears, her heart shattering to a million pieces. 

"Sora! You're back so soon?" a small yellow-haired boy asked as he saw his friend return from the Field of Parting.

"Yes, I couldn't bear to stay there any longer. The last of my mother's spirit has drifted away, reunited with my father's." Sora sighed. 

"What's it like there? Scared were you?" T.K. asked with shining eyes of curiosity. 

"It's an awful place, full of sorrow, and pain. As soon as you step into the Field, a huge wave of sadness sweeps over you, and it feels like you're entire soul is being eaten by a creature that thrives upon your happiness. I was only able to stay one night, I don't know how some people manage to stay there for four days!"

"Your burrow is horrid burnt," he told her.

Sora nodded, "Yes, and everything in it. My frame? Did they burn my threading frame?"

T.K. frowned, "I tried to save whatever I could, but its not much," he said as he handed her a teacup and a wooden spoon.

Sora smiled pitifully at the last remains of her home. "Thanks T.K." In the past, there had been sicknesses that traveled from one burrow to the next with many deaths. When that happened, a huge burning would take place to prevent the disease from spreading. 

The charred smell of her burnt home still lingered in the air. Sakamae's death had changed nothing in the lives of the people. She was once there. Now she is gone. Their lives continued.

"I have to start rebuilding," Sora announced to her young friend. It would be hard work, even harder with her bruised ankle. "Want to help? It could be fun, just the two of us."

T.K. shook his head, "Sorry Sora, my mom's already angry with me for not bringing in the firewood this morning along with all of my other chores." He turned away. After a hesitation, he turned back to Sora and said in a low voice, "I heard them talking. They don't want you to stay. They're planning to turn you out, now that you're mom is dead. They are set on putting you in the Field for the beasts."

Sora's throat tightened in fear, but she tried to keep her voice calm, "Who's they?"

"Them women, over there," T.K. said as he looked over to a group of women standing a few feet away from Sora's burnt down burrow. "They want your space, they want where your burrow used to be. They aim to build a pen there, to keep their young, and chickens enclosed so they don't have to chase after them all the time. 

Sora stared at the group of women in shock. It was terrifying, almost unbelievable, the casualness of their cruelty. "Whose voice was the strongest against me?" She asked. 

T.K. looked to the ground and scratched is neck uneasily. He felt Sora's stern eyes watching him, and whispered, "Tomiko."

She wasn't surprised when she heard the name, but still, whatever was left of her heart, sank at the thought of Tomiko. 

Sora decided it made sense to pretend like she knew nothing. She went back to the remains of her burrow and sorted through the pile of ashes. Tomiko emerged immediately from the nearby clearing. Sora jumped at her sudden presence. She didn't know where the woman lived or who her husband or children might be. But she was very much known in the village. People respected her, some even feared her. 

The woman was tall and muscular, with long, straight black hair braided down her back. Her eyes were dark and showed no emotion. The ragged scar that marked her cheek and continued down her neck was said to be a remnant of a long-ago battle with one of the forest creatures. No one else had ever survived such a clawing, and the scar reminded everyone of Tomiko's courage and vigor. She looked down at Sora with utmost disgust.

"I've come to rebuild my burrow," Sora said trying to sound friendly. 

"Your space is gone, nothing is left for you here. It's mine now." Tomiko spat.

"I will rebuild on this space. It was my father's, and my mother's after he died. Now it's mine."

Other women emerged from surrounding burrows. "We need it," one called. "Our children are becoming too much of a problem, constantly running away. We are going to use this space to build a pen for them."

"I agree, a pen would be a good idea, but this is my space. Build it someplace else." Sora said as she hoisted herself up with the help of her stick. 

She saw Tomiko crouch down and pick up a sharp rock. "We don't want you here," she began, "you don't belong in the village anymore. You're worthless with that bruised ankle. Mitsuki-sensei says it will take several weeks, months even for it to heal. We don't have time to wait for your confounded leg to heal. You mother always protected you but she's gone now. You should go too. Why couldn't you have just stayed in the Field?"

Sora looked around, angry women, who were watching Tomiko for instructions and leadership, surrounded her. _What would my mother have done?_ But before she could answer her own question, a large black stallion came trotting their way, breaking the circle of women. 

"What's going on here? Why aren't you women attending to your duties? Your children are running wild all over the place!" A strikingly handsome golden haired young man asked crossly.

"Forgive us Ishida-sama!" One of the women cried out as she collapsed on her knees and bowed, all the other women, except Tomiko followed. 

"Explain." The young man stated curtly.

"Well, you see, Ishida-sama, what happened was-" a middle-aged woman began but was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"This girl's father died before she was born, and now her mother is dead. We simply wish to utilize her space to enclose our children, but she is not willing to cooperate," Tomiko explained.

"You were going to send me back to the Field! And, and let beasts come after me!" Sora cried tearfully. 

"Hush child! You have brought dishonor to your name Takenouchi-san. Bow before the Warden's son, you disgraceful girl!" Tomiko said strictly.

Sora sniffed, she regretted her sudden outburst. She knelt very carefully, and painfully into a somewhat cordial bow. Some of the women laughed at her attempt.

The Warden's son eyed Sora with amazement. She was like no girl he had ever seen. Her hair, a vibrant color, unlike the normal dull browns and blacks of the village people. Her eyes, the same as her hair, they stood out, and were full of emotion. She was brave, witnessing her mother's death and growing up without a father. Now, with a bad ankle she is standing up to all these women, even Tomiko! 

He noticed the rock still clutched tightly in Tomiko's hand. "I'm sure you all know that in a village conflict that could bring death, it must be reported to the Council of Keepers. Keep in mind that if a conflict is not taken to the Council, and if there is a death…"

There was a long pause, Sora looked up at the young rider; she was taken back by his handsome features, but managed to give a small smile. He gave a quick wink back to her. "The causer-of-death must die," Sora said slyly, completing the rule. 

Tomiko dropped the rock, "I will take her to the Council of Keepers then," she announced, "I am willing to be her accuser. Let _them_ cast her out. No need for us to waste a life by getting rid of her, what do you say Ishida-sama?" 

"I say, a wise decision Tomiko-san. See you two tomorrow morning. Good day ladies," he said smoothly as he rode off. 

A/N: So that was the first chapter! It may seem a bit confusing now, but it'll get better, I promise!! Don't worry, this is NOT a Sorato!! Please review!! Thanks!

~Rainy


	2. The Hearing

**Hands Full Of Rainbow**

Chapter Two: The Hearing

-and rain

A/N: I don't own Digimon or Gathering Blue. Enjoy!

The sun slowly approached midday, as Sora tidied herself and went to the Council Manor, where the Council of Keepers would be waiting for her. She received several smiles and cheers from the little children who wished her good luck. Sora's heart sunk at the thought of never seeing their sweet faces again. She took a deep breath and continued.

The Manor was extravagantly decorated. With four main towers, and a beautiful courtyard in the center. Stained glass windows flooding the corridors with colorful light, and magnificent structures and artifacts from the past. It was an ancient edifice, with a long past. The people knew of its past only from the Song that was presented at the annual Harvest. 

The Song was long and exhausting. It began with the beginning of time, telling the entire story of people over the centuries. The story of the past was filled with war and disasters. Versus told of smoke polluting the air, fires destroying everything, plagues haunting ancient civilizations. Everyone was required to listen.

Sora walked alone down a long hallway lit on either side by oil lamps hanging from the wall. She could hear the voices of the meeting ahead, behind a closed door. She quickly took out her wooden comb that her mother had given her and brushed her soft ginger colored hair. She took a deep breath and knocked on the heavy door.

A small, nervous man cracked open the door, "Y-yes?"

"I am Takenouchi Sora, I-"

"Oh yes, pardon me, right this way Sora-san," The man smiled as he opened the door wider to let her through. "F-follow me." He led her down another hallway that led into the chamber. The circular room was colossal, the ceiling was incredibly high, and all around were very tall tables and platforms. Behind the platforms were the twelve Keepers. Each had their own personal lamp, illuminated behind them. 

"The accused orphan girl, Takenouchi Sora, is here," The tense man announced. One by one, the Keepers peered over the tables and looked down at the fiery haired girl that stood before them. She quickly remembered what her mother had told her about greeting the Keepers, and bowed down as far as she could go. 

"And the accuser, Hirata Tomiko!" The small man said clearly as he stepped aside, letting Tomiko enter the chamber. She too, bowed gracefully to the Keepers. 

"Very well, let us begin Tomiko-san, as the accuser, you will speak first," the Warden, Ishida Yatsuhiro, said.

Tomiko's voice was hard and bitter. "This girl is taking up our space. She is now imperfect, and fatherless as well. She has been nothing but a burden ever since she bruised her anklebone. Matsuki-sensei said it would take several weeks to heal. We don't have time to wait, there is work that needs to be done now."

Sora looked down at her swollen foot, it was true she _was_ a burden. She couldn't do anything because her ankle pained and hurt her too much. Tomiko continued. "Now, she is becoming slow, and doesn't contribute to the village. She cannot dig or plant or weed. All she does is tell ridiculous stories to the children, filling their brains with nonsense. And she eats a lot too!"

Sora blushed, she did eat a lot, but she could stop anytime she wanted! The Warden waved his hand, "Thank you Tomiko, that will be all. Now then, Sora, as you are still a child, you are not required to defend yourself."

Sora was shocked, "Not defend myself, after what she said-"

The Warden silenced her, "You have a choice Sora-san, you may defend yourself, or we shall appoint a defender on your behalf. Your life may depend on this decision Sora, choose wisely."

_But you are strangers to me! How can you tell the story of my birth and all the trouble I had to go through?_

Sora paused for a moment. "Please appoint a defender," she said as she gave a small bow. 

The Warden nodded. "Bring me my son, where is Yamato?"

The man who escorted Sora to the chamber came back with the same young rider whom Sora had met yesterday. She watched him climb the stairs and stand behind a podium. He was tall, not much older than Sora herself, and well built, with breath taking azure eyes. He shuffled some papers and began. His smooth, baritone voice filled the chambers. 

"I will begin by readdressing the accusations one by one," he said. Sora sighed heavily, and shifted her weight to her good leg. _Not again_  "This girl is taking up our space. She is now imperfect, and fatherless as well. Well it appears the accuser is correct."

Sora felt stricken by betrayal. This was her defender, how could he backstab her like that? She felt Tomiko's penetrating smile of satisfaction beside her. 

"Turning though," Yamato continued, "to the fourth set of amendments-" The Keepers all turned pages in their books and ran their fingers down the pages. "It is clear that exceptions can be made, so we may set aside that assertion. Do you wish to speak?" He asked Sora.

Clutching onto her walking stick, Sora shook her head softly. He went on, "She has been nothing but a burden ever since she bruised her anklebone. Matsuki-sensei said it would take several weeks to heal. We don't have time to wait, there is work that needs to be done now. Yes this is all true, work must get done, but once again exceptions can be made, and her leg will heal eventually." The Keepers nodded their heads in agreement. Sora felt uplifted with hope. 

"Now, she is becoming slow, and doesn't contribute to the village. She cannot dig or plant or weed. All she does is tell ridiculous stories to the children, filling their brains with nonsense. Once again, the accusations are true. She cannot dig, plant or weed, but she does keep the children busy. By telling them stories, she entertains them giving their mothers a chance to work. Do you wish to speak?" Yamato asked her again.

Sora shook her head. Her ankle ached, she was not used to standing for such a long period of time. 

"But, it is brought to my attention that you have found a way to contribute. Am I correct, Sora, that you work at the weaving shed?"

Sora nodded her head. Ever since her mother taught her how to sew and weave, Sora had a fascination with threading. 

"There is but one accusation left, she eats a lot," Yamato chuckled softly, "Does she eat a lot? I think not. Look at how slim she is. Her figure refutes that accusation." Sora blushed deeply. "Warden, the defense rests."

The Warden rose from his seat, "Very well, there shall be a brief intermission, while we reach a decision. You may sit, food will be brought as it is close to lunch time!" And with that, the Keepers rose from their seats and went into another room, along with Yamato. 

Gratefully, Sora sat down and massaged her aching foot. Tomiko sat on the same bench, but kept a good distance from her. Sora couldn't help but feel a little discouraged. Tomiko's argument was much stronger than the one Yamato had presented. 

Once again, the little man appeared balancing two trays. A hot, steaming meal resting on each. "Here you are, enjoy!" He said happily, and left.

Sora was starving, but she was reminded of Tomiko's accusation: "She eats a lot." Fearful of the consequences if she showed her ravenous hunger, Sora willed herself to nibble at the tempting meal. After she ate, a guard came and took their trays. 

The twelve Keepers entered the room followed by a guard carrying a large chest.  Yamato was the last to enter the room, he made is way up the stairs and stood once again behind the podium. 

"We have reached our decision, but first, guard!" Yamato ordered as a guard brought forth the chest. Yamato opened it carefully, and slowly unfolded something that Sora recognized at once.

"The Singer's robe!" Sora said aloud in delight. Sora remembered the several occasions where her mother had been asked to replace a few threads that had been torn loose on the ancient robe. Because her mother was familiar with the art of dye, she was able to match each color perfectly. 

The robe was intricately decorated and showed the scenes of ancient history. Some of the threads were badly faded, and a huge patch across the shoulders was undecorated, left empty for future scenes. 

Yamato watched Sora as she remembered. Then he said, "You're mother had been teaching you the art."

Sora nodded softly. "Since I was small."

"She was a skilled worker, her dyes were steadfast. They have not dulled. We are told that your skill is greater than hers."

Sora looked up at Yamato. It was true. One time, a few years back, Sora threaded together a small piece of cloth that seemed to stitch itself. If was just a small square of cloth, but it was the most beautiful scrap of cloth she ever made. 

----------------------------------------------

"I didn't teach you how to do that!" Sakamae laughed softly as she held up the cloth.

"I know, but somehow, it just happened…"

------------------------------------------------

"And she taught you the coloring as well as the stitches?"

"This has no relevance!" Tomiko yelled. The Warden gave her a stern a look. 

"Yes, my mother was taught by a skilled dyer… I am forgetting her name…" Sora said as she tried to remember.

"Matsuo Asami, yes I am afraid she has passed away," Yamato said softly.

Suddenly Tomiko stood, her patience twiddling. "I request that these proceedings continue," she said abruptly.

The Warden rose. "You may go," he said. "The trial is complete, we have reached our decision. The orphan girl Takenouchi Sora will stay. She will have a new role."

Sora stared at the Warden, dumbfounded. The Warden looked down at Sora. "Sora-san, you will continue your mother's work. First, you will repair the robe as your mother always did. Next, you will restore it. Then your true work will begin. You, my dear, will _complete_ the robe."

Nervously Sora nodded in reply and bowed slightly. "As for you?" The Warden gazed down at Tomiko, "You have not lost. You may have the girl's land. Build your pen. It would be wise to pen your children; they are troublesome and should be better contained. You have been dismissed."

Tomiko turned quickly. Her face was a mask of fury. She leaned forward a whispered harshly to Sora, "You will fail. Then they will have the joy of killing you. A joy I shall never feel!" She smiled coldly at Yamato, and left.

Yamato left the podium and walked towards Sora, "Go and gather whatever you need. Be back here when the bell rings four times. And we will take you to your quarters, to the place where you will live from now on," he smiled.

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing, her life had been spared! "She bowed gratefully, "Thank you Ishida-sama," She said softly.

"Please, one so exquisite as yourself must call me Yamato."

Sora blushed slightly, "Very well Yamato-san, see you at four bells!" She said happily as she left.  

"Sora! Over here!" A familiar voice called out as the young ginger haired girl exited the Manor. "What happened? Are you going to the Field? To the beasts?"

Sora smiled, "No T.K., I'm let go!"

"Really!? That's great! So we're still going to get stories! I saw Tomiko, she hates you now for sure," T.K. said.

Sora told her small friend the whole story as they walked back to her burnt down burrow. "They told me to bring all my things," Sora laughed. "I don't have much to gather huh T.K.?"

T.K. grinned, "I saved you some things," he told her happily. "I filched a few things from your burrow before the burning. I didn't tell you before, I waited to see what happened to you." 

"Four bells will be ringing soon, I better get back to the Manor, see you later T.K." Sora said as she turned to leave.

"I'll be back later and bring you your things, bye Sora!" T.K. called as he ran off to join some of his friends. 

Only Yamato was waiting for her in the entrance hall. "There you are," Yamato said as he folded the papers he was reading. "I'll show you your room. It isn't far. It's in the East Tower. Is that all you have?" He asked as he saw the small basket Sora carried.

"Not much is left after a burning, but a friend of mine is bringing some more later," she said.

Yamato nodded and led her towards the East Tower. "There are four main towers here at the Manor," he explained. "The East and West towers are where our residents stay. The North is where The Keepers and myself reside. And finally the South tower is home to our prisoners, weapons, and dungeons."

They walked up a few stairs, which was difficult for Sora and her bad ankle, and then down a long hallway. He stopped in front of a large wooden door which had "The Threader" engraved upon it. 

"And here is your room." Yamato opened the door. Sora gaped in amazement. It wasn't just a single room like her burrow, but it had three rooms. One had several tables and drawers. A chair sat beside a large window that overlooked the gorgeous scenery of the mountains. "The robe is kept here," he told her, pointing to a large drawer that was adorned with beautiful carvings. He gestured towards the smaller drawers. "Supplies," he said. "Whatever you need."

Sora followed him to a smaller room with a large tub and faucet. "There is hot water here, for washing. And finally, your bed." He said as he led her to the bedroom. There was a large canopy bed in the center of the room. And a dressing table with a large mirror. There was another window, overlooking the same scenery as the other. 

Sora was speechless. All of her life she lived in her small one room burrow with her mother. She bathed in the stream, and boiled water over a hot plate. Now, everything she needed or wanted would be brought to her. 

Yamato grinned at her, "The Artisan lives just down the hall, on the other side. You are welcome to visit his room, but you both must work during daylight hours. Familiarize yourself with your new home and tools. If you need anything else, it shall be brought to you. Tomorrow, one of the advisors will go over your work assignments with you. I'll be down in the entrance hall if you need anything." Yamato turned to leave.

"Yamato-" Sora began.

"Yes?" He turned around to face her again.

Sora felt her knees go weak. She shook her head and regained her balance. "I just wanted to thank you, for everything." She smiled weakly.

"Sora-san, you know I would do anything for you," he smiled as he kissed her hand softly.

Sora swallowed hard as she watched him leave. She set her basket down and explored her new home. Everything was so new and foreign to her. She observed every nook and cranny. (A/N: lol!!) There was a soft knock at her door. "Come in."

A young girl, about her age with soft brown hair appeared carrying a tray with a hot fresh meal. "Good evening Sora-san, I am Tachikawa Mimi, you're tender. If you need anything, simply tug on this rope," she pointed to a rope that hung from the ceiling nest to the window in her workroom. 

"Thank you," Sora said as she took her tray and set it down on a nearby table. 

"Shall I run a bath for you?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, no thanks you. I'm rather tired, I think I'll just eat and got to bed," Sora yawned.

"Leave your tray outside the door when you are finished. We'll talk some other time then," Mimi smiled. "Sleep well."

"Thank you Mimi."

A/N: Done! I know it may see like a sorato, but its not! Review and tell me what you think. No flames please! ;) I know this ending could've been better, but it's 11:35 p.m. right now, and I am VERY tired! ^o^ *yawns*

          ~Rainy


	3. Madder, Hollyhock and Bedstraw

Hands Full Of Rainbow 

Chapter Three: Madder, Hollyhock and Bedstraw

-and rain

A/N: I don't own Digimon or Gathering Blue

Sunlight slowly crept its way into Sora's bright, crimson eyes. It took a while for her to remember the events of the previous day. She rose from her soft bed and decided she would take a bath. 

She didn't know how to run the water. She had always bathed in the stream, never inside a building. After a lot of struggle Sora gave up, and tugged on the rope in her workroom. Within minutes, her tender, Mimi was at her door showing her how to run the faucet. 

Sora thanked Mimi, and began to undress. She slipped into the warm water and felt her tensed muscles relax. She planned out her morning in her head. First, she would go for a morning walk, and see how T.K. was doing. Then, one of the advisors would come and explain to her what all she was required to do. 

After her bath, Sora dressed into simple, beige, cotton dress, dried her short hair, and slipped on her leather sandals. She grabbed her walking stick and slowly crept outside. The morning greeted her with familiar smiles and nods from the people of her village. 

She passed the sweet smell of fresh bread from the bakery, where she ran into her young friend. 

"Morning Sora! Did you sleep well?" T.K. asked.

"Like a baby! I didn't see you yesterday," Sora said.

"I stopped by kind of late, you were already sleeping. So I left your things with the Artisan… I forget his name…" T.K. frowned as he tried to remember. 

"That's ok, thanks T.K." She laughed.

"So what have you been up to? Do you know what you're supposed to do?"

"Not yet. One of the advisors will meet with me today." 

"Oh well, good luck," T.K. smiled up at his friend. 

Sora was about to reply, when an angry old woman with a baby in her arms came marching towards them.

"Takeru! What the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't I ask you to bring in the firewood?" She yelled over the baby's fitful screams and cries. 

"Uh oh, gotta run Sora!" T.K. said hurriedly as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Get back here ye little rascal!" The old woman screamed after the boy. 

Sora turned the corner to get to her room, when she noticed that the Artisan's door was open. She decided to gather her things from him. She peeked inside the room.

It was similar to hers, three rooms: a workroom, washroom, and bedroom. His workroom was the first room she entered. There were four long tables, and a large bookshelf in the back corner. An assortment of carving knives and blades were neatly organized in their cases at one table.

Several wood chips were brushed all over the tables, and logs of different kinds of wood were stacked in one corner. She liked the scent of his room. It reminded her of her private cove by the stream. The fresh scent of pine and chinaberry trees lingered in the air.

She walked over to his window and rested her walking stick against the wall. His view was different than hers. Instead of the rich mountain scenery, she could see the village square, with all the people running about, attending to their morning duties.  

"Can I help you?" A voice said from the doorway.

Sora jumped. She turned and saw a very handsome young man leaning against the doorframe. His wild brown hair was tousled all over the place, somewhat hiding his warm brown eyes.

"Oh sorry, but a friend of mine left some of my things with you, you are the Artisan aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Yes," he said casually as he brushed some wood chips off his shirt. "Hang on a minute, I'll be right back." He walked past her and went into his bedroom. 

Sora followed him with her eyes, and then returned her gaze back out the window. 

He was about to hand her the large basket, when he noticed her walking stick and the bandages around her foot. "Where's you room?"

"I, oh, the second door on the right," she told him, "Thank you… Artisan…"

"My name isn't Artisan," he rolled her eyes at her as he walked out the door.

"Well you never told me what it was!" Sora frowned.

"It's Tai!" he called back at her.

She followed him back to her room. "Thank you, Tai," she said gruffly. He set her basket on her bed. 

"You're welcome…Threader," he grinned.

"Sora," she corrected him.

"Oh, hello Taichi," and young blue haired man said, as he entered Sora's room. "I thought this was the Threader's room."

"It is, sorry Joe, just introducing myself to our new guest," Tai smirked.

"So glad you did," Sora spat sarcastically.

"Uh…okay, I think you all are well acquainted," the man said fretfully as he ushered Tai back to his room. "Sorry about that, he can be a little… bothersome, but he means well."

"No problem… sorry I didn't catch your name…" Sora said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's Joe. I'm one of the advisors to the Keepers. I'm here to help get you started. Now then, Sora isn't it?"

Sora nodded.

"Right, so are you comfortable here? Mimi showed how to utilize everything right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ah," he said as he opened a large drawer. "The robe. Your mother made minor repairs each year. But now, it all must be restored. This is your job."

Sora nodded. "I understand," she said, though she really didn't.

"This is the story of our world. We must keep it intact," he said as he unfolded the robe and laid it gently on the table. "Your supplies, are they adequate?"

"I haven't looked yet. But I wonder, do you have a place where I could set up a color garden. A place where I can grow my plants so they can produce the colors I need?"  

"Yes, if you look out your window, there is land for your garden, a pit for the fire, and a shed for you to store and dry the threads. When Matsuo Asami, your mother's teacher, died we brought over her equipment. If you need anything you mustn't hesitate to ask. Do you have any questions?"

Sora shook her head.

"Very well then, we are expecting great things from you Sora-san," Joe said with a smile as he left. 

Sora sighed as she took out her threading frame and began to gently pull away at loose threads from the robe.

Sora finished her lunch quickly and laced up her sandals. She decided to go ahead and start dyeing some of the white thread the Council had provided for her. She would need to go to the greenhouse to find some of the plants she needed.

"Where are you off to?" A familiar voice asked.

"The greenhouse, why?" Sora said to the Artisan as she passed his door.

"No reason, just checking to make sure you weren't running away," he said.

"Please, where would I go?" 

"I dunno, back to your burrow maybe," Tai said as he sharpened one of his blades.

"It was burnt. My mother died of sickness." Sora said shortly.

Tai looked up from his work, "Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay," she said, giving him a small smile as she left. She didn't want any sympathy she knew it would only bring back the tears she tried so hard to fight back.

She went down stairs and through the entrance hall. She exited through the back door, which led to the extravagant courtyard. It was beautiful. A large fountain in the very center sputtered water into a small pond. 

Several dogwood and cherry trees lined the stoned pathways. The courtyard was fairly large, protected by the four towers of the Manor. Sora made her way past the fountain and opened a gate in the far back corner.

She hurried down a few stairs to the greenhouse. Several plants and herbs were rooted all around. Vines and ivy hung in different places, and the heavy aroma of flowers perfumed the air.  

"Oh, is there something I can help you with?" a kind voice said from behind.

Sora whirled around to face a girl with deep violet hair. "Um, yes actually. My name is Takenouchi Sora, I'm the Threader… I guess." She wasn't used to her new title.

"Oh yes, I am Inoue Miyako, but you can call me Yolei. I'm the Gardener here at the Council."

"Nice to meet you Yolei. I was wondering if you had a few plants that I would be able to take with me, for my threads. I use special plants to help me make the colors I need," Sora explained.

"Of course, I'm sure the Warden would want you to use anything we can provide. So how is the robe? Magnificent isn't it?" Yolei said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yes, marvelous, but it really needs repairs. The colors have faded badly." Sora looked around at the many plants, "It's going to be hard to find all the plants that I need," she said nervously.

"That's why I'm here, I know where everything is, just name whatever you need."

"Um, well first, I'll need madder, hollyhock, and bedstraw for red… um, goldenrod, yarrow, and chamomile for yellow, and rhododendron for green…"

The sun was slowly setting when Sora returned. She had to quickly stop by her dyeing shed to store her plants in a safe place so they wouldn't wilt. She trudged up the stairs, dragging her sore ankle behind. 

_Mother was right; I should be resting my ankle, now it'll take even longer to mend._ Sora was just about to enter her room when she tripped over her dress and fell to the floor. She screamed in pain as all her weight landed on her damaged leg. Her walking stick flew from her hands and broke as it crashed to the floor.

Tai came rushing out of his room, "What happened?" His voice was full of concern. He helped the frail girl to her feet, but she couldn't stand. 

"I tripped," she cried, tears of pain streaming down her delicate face. 

"Can you stand? Where's your walking stick?"

Sora pointed to where her broken cane lay. Suddenly, the sound of rapid footsteps approached them, "What happened?" Mimi gasped. Joe and Yamato followed her. 

"She tripped, I think she fell on her hurt ankle," Tai said over Sora's cries as Mimi tried to examine her leg. 

 "Quick, go get Mitsuki-sensei Joe!" Yamato ordered.

Joe nodded and hurried down the corridor. "Let it be, we don't want to injure it anymore Mimi. We should let Sensei attend to it first," Yamato said.

Tai bent down and scooped Sora gently into his arms. Sora relaxed a little at his warm touch. She allowed herself to be carried to her room. Normally, she wouldn't let boys come near her. She always had bad experiences with the village boys.

"Be careful Tai," Mimi said worriedly as she opened the door to Sora's room.

Tai rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to drop her Mimi." Sora smiled against his chest. He laid her softly on her comfortable bed. 

"Thanks Tai," she said softly as she rested her head against the headboard. She closed her eyes, letting her body consume all the pain her ankle released. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Sorry, if we're late. I came as fast as I could!" Mitsuki-sensei panted. He caught his breath and pulled up a chair by Sora's bed. "Now, what- what happened?" 

"She was coming back from the greenhouse when she tripped and fell on her ankle," Yamato told the doctor.

Mitsuki-sensei nodded as he unwrapped the thin bandages from Sora's foot. Sora clenched her teeth, trying to prevent herself from screaming. Mimi rushed over and grasped Sora's hand. 

The doctor shook his head, "Sora…" he began in a disappointed tone, "you have to be more careful. Didn't I tell you to rest your ankle instead of running around all day?"

Sora's whole foot was a grotesque blackish blue color. Joe cringed at the sight of it, "Is there anything we can do to help?" He asked.

"Just make sure she doesn't get up for the next few days, or at least until the swelling has calmed down," Mitsuki-sensei said as he reached for his doctor's bag. He pulled out a small cloth sack. From it he removed a number of small instruments. A miniature blade, medicine dropper, tweezers, and, a small bottle of anesthetics. 

Sora's eyes grew wide as she realized what the doctor was about to do. She shook her head rapidly. "Now Sora, this may hurt-"

"No!" She screamed. 

Mitsuki-sensei looked to Mimi, she nodded and knelt down beside Sora, gripping onto to her hands tightly. Sora's eyes filled with tears. She squeezed Mimi's hand and shut her eyes tightly. 

Tai, Joe and Yamato watched helplessly as Sensei wiped the small blade and filled the dropper with the anesthetic. 

"Ready…" he said softly as he cut into Sora's discolored ankle. She screamed as the piercing pain shot throughout her body. The doctor peeled open the skin and wiped away at the blood that seeped from the cut. He quickly squirted a few drops of the anesthetic into the abrasion. 

Sora felt a horrible stinging sensation. Sensei then wrapped Sora's ankle with a fresh set of bandages. "There now, I hope you have learned you lesson Sora-san. You must rest, I understand that you have a new position her in the village, but in order for you to succeed, you must allow your leg to heal," he said gently as he stroked Sora's cheek. 

Sora nodded tearfully. She thanked the doctor as he left with Joe. The pain began to subside as the anesthetic began to work. 

A/N: That was chapter 3! Not much Taiora yet, but it'll get there! I hope you like it, this is my first fic, so be nice! Lol! R~R if you think I should continue!!

~Rain


	4. She Thought Of Him

Hands Full Of Rainbow 

-and rain

Chapter Four: She Thought Of Him

A/N: I don't own Digimon or Gathering Blue. 

Taiorafan: In this chapter, things are a lot better for Sora!! 

Kawaii-Q: An artisan is like a carver. Someone who works with wood :) 

KaguyaEvenstar: Yup, Yamato is sort of like Jamison and Tai is Thomas! I'm glad you like it! 

Litanya and Kim: Thanks for your reviews. I'm so happy you like it                           

The past few days had been the most eventful, and horrible days of her life. First, her mother died, then she was faced with a life or death hearing, and now she is held captive in her bed for three days!

She yawned sleepily as she sat up in her cozy bed. She had a restless night. Images of her mother and Tomiko flashed through her dreams. She tried very hard to resist the tears she yearned to shed, she knew once she started, they would never end. 

She chose to focus her attention on something else. Very carefully, she brought out her hurt leg, and removed the red bandages. Red, she feared that color. It was the color of blood. 

Her ankle was still a little blue but it had signs of fading, and the cut mended leaving behind a small scar. She set the bandages aside letting the injury breathe some fresh air. She turned her head to let the morning sun dance across her face. 

What would she do today? She had to remain in bed for at least three days. _I could work on the robe…. But what is there left to work on? All the loose threads have been removed, and I don't have any colored threads with me._ She sighed heavily. If there was one thing she hated, it was being bored.

A soft knock on her door broke her line of thought. _Finally, some company!_ "Come in," she called from her bed. The door cracked open, he quietly stepped inside her room.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked with his hands behind his back.

"Fine, I guess. It doesn't hurt as much, but it's still sore." She told him.

He nodded, "I got something for you," he said. He brought his hands out front and in them he held a long wooden stick that had very elaborate carvings on them. "Seeing as how your other one broke, I thought you could use it. I made it last night." He blushed slightly as he handed her his gift.

"Wow Tai, it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed as she stroked the delicate carvings.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but its time for breakfast!" Mimi said cheerfully as she bumped open the door carrying two trays. "Are you eating here Tai?"

"Uhh…" He looked hesitantly at Sora.

"Yes, he is," she finished.

"Okay, there you go. But when you're done, its back to work. Except you Sora, you need to rest. Sensei will be up here a little later to check on you. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she lied. 

"Good, well I have to go tend to the other guests. See you two later," Mimi said.

They ate quietly. It was an awkward silence. Sora couldn't take it, she knew after they had eaten, she would be left alone and worst of all bored. She decided to make use of the time she had with someone, even if was Tai, wisely.  

"So, Tai, how long have you been here?" She asked him.

"Ever since I was young." He told her. "My mother died giving birth to me, so it was just my dad and me. He showed me how to carve. Then, during one of the hunts, he was killed by beasts. I was maybe four or five at the time. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I took whatever I could and ran. Then, one of the Keepers found me, and took me in."

"My father was also killed while hunting. But he died before I was born. My mother raised me up until a few days ago." She said softly. _What a great way to start a conversation. _She wanted to change the subject. "So you're pretty familiar with everything around here."

"Yeah, I guess. What did your friend bring you?" 

"Huh? Oh, I completely forgot!" Sora reached over for the basket T.K. had brought for her. She removed the cover and took out a box. In it she found several colored threads, which she had dyed with her mother. She also found her basket made from river grass, which contained her dried medicinal herbs, her mother's assortment of needles and pins, and the silver locket her father had given to her mother during their wedding. 

She smiled, "I'll have to thank T.K. when I see him again." She clasped the locket around her neck. She heard the work bell ring from the bell tower. 

"Well, I'd better go. I'll stop by again during lunch. I know you'll be bored without me," Tai smirked.

Sora rolled her eyes playfully, "Thanks Tai."

He gave a curt nod and left. She sighed as she returned her gaze out the window. She felt happy. Even though her mother passed away recently, she smiled at the thought of her parents being reunited once again. Someday she would join them, but for now, Sora felt content.

She took out her new walking stick and stroked the carvings. She thought of Tai. She thought of his goofy, lop-sided smile. She thought of his strong arms carrying her to bed. She thought of his skilled hands, chiseling away at a block of wood and transforming it into a work of art. She thought of his warm eyes, comforting her numb heart. She thought of him, and smiled.

_____________________________

The door creaked open and in walked a small yellow-haired boy. He crept up beside her bed.

"Sora, are you awake?" he whispered. His friend stirred in her sleep. He cleared his throat and tried again. "SORA, ARE YOU AWAKE?" He yelled. 

She shot up from her bed. Startled, she looked around her room.

"Down here," the boy called.

"Oh, it's you T.K., and yes, I am awake… now," She said. She was glad to see her young friend. 

He laughed. "I heard about last night. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Sensei says I can't get out of bed for three days though," she sighed.

"Oh, that's too bad. Here, Sensei told me to give you these," he said handing her a cloth sack.

"What is it?" Sora asked curiously as she peeked into the bag.

"Bandages, for your foot. I see you got your things," He said pointing to the basket.

"Yes, thank you T.K." She smiled down at him warmly.

"Anytime Sora." T.K.'s stomach let out a lour growl. "Got anything to eat?"

She laughed. "No, but Mimi will be here anytime with lunch. There is always more than enough food, I'll share it with you."

"Thanks, so is this your new home?" T.K. asked as he inspected her bedroom. 

"It sure is. So, do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty big compared to the burrows back home, but doesn't it get kind of lonely? Living here, all by yourself," T.K. asked.

"No not really, I'm usually too busy during the day. Plus Tai is just down the hall, and Mimi and Joe come to check on me every once in a while, and now you're here keeping me company."

There was a tap on the door. "I'll get it!" T.K. said as he opened the door. "Yes?" 

Tai looked down at T.K., "Uh… is Sora here?"

"Yes."

"…So can I come in?"

"I don't know, let me check." He closed the door, "Sora, some guy with a big brown mop on his head is asking for you."

"It's Tai, let him in T.K." She laughed 

He opened the door, "Yes, you can come in."

"Sorry about that Tai, this is T.K." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you," Tai said bending over to shake the boy's hand. T.K. eagerly shook Tai's hand and quickly stood by the door, waiting for more guests.

"Mimi should be bringing lunch soon, so I thought I'd stop by." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat beside Sora's bed.

The bell tower rang twice, signaling a lunch break for the workers. Immediately afterwards Mimi brought two trays piled with food to Sora's room. 

"Should I bring an extra, for your friend?" Mimi asked.

"No thanks Mimi, he'll share from me." Sora said handing T.K. a roll from her tray. He sat on the floor and chewed hungrily.

"What did you do after I left?" Tai asked.

"I guess I dozed off, then T.K. came and woke me up," she said, tossing her hungry friend an apple. T.K. smiled, his cheeks bulging with food. 

"I told you, you would be bored without me," Tai smirked.

Sora laughed. "So what did you do Mr. Artisan?"

"I did what every artisan would. Carve."

"I know that! But _what_ did you carve? Why are you here?"

Tai raised his eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Like, I am here because they need me to work on the Singer's robe, what are you here for?"

"Oh, I repair the Singer's staff. After this year's Harvest, the Warden says I have to make a new one. Termites have been getting into the old one."

"Make a new staff? That would take forever!" Like the robe, the staff was decorated with scenes from the past. But the staff wasn't for the people as the robe was. The robe was for the people to follow, as the story of their world was being sung. The staff helped the Singer sing the long versus of the Song. He would run his fingers across the patterns and remember. 

"It will take a lot of time. Each carving has to be exactly identical to the original. But it's what I have to do to keep my place here. What about you? The robe must be pretty hard too."

"It will be. I haven't really worked on it yet," Sora said. Tai looked up from his tray. For the first time, they locked eyes. Chocolate met crimson. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be great," he said warmly.

"I hope so," she said softly.

After lunch, Tai returned to his work, and T.K. went back the village. Sora decided she would work too. After all, she wasn't granted a second chance to just sleep and eat all day. She took out the robe and the box of threads T.K. brought. There weren't very many left, but enough for her to get started. Once her leg healed and she was able to walk, she would go to her new dyeing shed and color some more.

She started the repairs at the bottom of the robe, which told the story of what her world was like before man. Green lush fields, animals roaming freely, and peaceful scenery. She matched each shade of green perfectly and began to re-sew the ancient grass. 

Sora worked on the bottom scene all afternoon. By the time three bells rang, she was only half way done with that same landscape. Three bells meant that work for the day was over. People would return to their burrows and sit with their families. 

Family. Her mother had been her only family member. And now she was gone. And now Sora's family was gone. She didn't mind living with just her mother, but she envied those who had big families. Those who had both parents and siblings. 

It comforted her to know she wasn't the only one. There was someone new in her life, someone whose life experience was far worse than her own. That someone new would soon come to her room and they would eat their evening meal together. That someone new would keep her company, and instill happiness back into her distressed heart. She thought of him, and smiled. 

A/N: Done with Chapter 4!! Thank you so much for your reviews!! They really help me! I hope you guys are enjoying it. Keep in mind this is my first fic, so let me know if it totally sucks! Lol!

          ~Rainy


	5. Baby Steps

Hands Full Of Rainbow 

-and rain

Chapter Five: Baby Steps

A/N: *squeals* Thank you so much for your reviews!! I'm so happy! Oh, I don't own Digimon or Gathering Blue :p

*

"Well Sora-san, you're three days are over, and by the looks of it, your ankle is doing very well. I see the swelling has come down a lot. Now try moving your ankle, we'll see if it still hurts," Mitsuki-sensei said as he examined her ankle.

Sora lifted her leg off the pillow and rotated her ankle for the first time in weeks. "It feels really stiff, and there is a mild sore spot, but just barely. Other than that it feels wonderful."

"Good, the reason why if feels stiff is because you've kept it inert for the past few weeks, as you should have been doing. It just needs to be massaged a bit so the blood can start flowing again. I'll be back, I need to go bring some of my hot oils. Don't move Sora-san, you are to remain in bed until I get back." Sensei said as he turned to leave.

He opened the door and waiting outside were Tai, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Yamato, and Yolei. 

"Is she okay Sensei?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Will she be able to walk?" Joe asked.

"Can we see her?" Yamato asked, sounding impatient.

Sensei laughed, "yes, yes, and yes, but don't get her too excited!"

T.K. was the first to rush into Sora's room. He jumped on her bed and sat cozily next to her. Then one by one everyone entered her room.  Sora was bursting with delight at the sight of all of her new friends.

"Oh Sora, we're so glad you're going to be okay!" Mimi cried, draping her arms around Sora.

"Calm down Mimi, I'm not dying!" Sora laughed. 

"I wasn't worried at all. I knew you were going to be okay right from the start!" T.K. boasted, grinning widely.

"So what did the doctor say?" Yamato asked.

"Well, he said everything looks fine. He went to get some oils," Sora said. 

"That's a relief. We were all really worried about you," Yolei smiled.

"What for? I just twisted my ankle," she said. All throughout her life, the only person who really ever worried for her was her mother. But now, here she had six people fretting over her. 

"But still, we're just glad you'll be able to get out of bed," said Yolei. 

"Me too! I can't wait to go back outside!" 

"Okay, okay, make way." Mitsuki-sensei said, a bottle of lavender oil in one hand, and a large earthen bowl in the other. He pulled up a chair next to Sora's bed and poured the oil into the bowl. "Sit up Sora, I don't want to get any oil on your bed."

Sora flung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Sensei dipped his hands into the oil and began to rub Sora's ankle. It was hard for Sora to contain her fits of laughter. Her most ticklish spot was the bottom of her feet. She could feel her ankle loosen and become more flexible.  

"There, how does that feel?" Sensei asked.

"Much better!" Sora sighed, wiggling her ankle.

"Good. Mimi-san, would you bring a damp towel please?"

Mimi nodded and turned towards the bathroom. She returned, handing Sensei a warm, moist towel. He wiped off the excess oil from Sora's leg. "Okay, well I think we're ready to try walking. Where is your walking stick?"

Sora reached for her new walking stick, which rested against the wall.

"My, my, look at how elegant your walking stick is! I don't remember you using this one before," Mitsuki-sensei said, admiring the carvings on the stick.

"The other one broke, a friend made this one for me," Sora said, glancing at Tai.

"Well it's very impressive. Alright, let's get you off this bed," he said, helping Sora to her feet. It was a struggle to regain her balance, but with the help of her doctor, it became easier. He handed Sora her walking stick and backed away from her. 

"Baby steps Sora," T.K. said. Sora laughed to herself. With the help of Tai's gift, she was able to walk again. Everyone cheered as she made her first few steps. Sora beamed at her new friends. Her new family. 

*

Sora was eager to step outside. She laced her sandals and headed out towards her dyeing shed. She had used up all her old threads, and now she had to color new ones. Before leaving, she had made a list of the colors she would need and the plants that produced them. 

She dropped off the list with Yolei and asked her to bring them to her private garden. She sat outside on her bench and began to soak the madder roots in a pot of water. Sora loved being outdoors. The fresh air cleansed her mind, she was at peace when she was outside.

She started a fire and began to boil the soaked madder roots. Like magic, the clear water began to change into a deep red. Sora dumped in the white threads and stirred them in with a wooden spoon. She hummed to herself. She loved dyeing threads, color made everything so beautiful. 

After a few minutes, she removed the soaking threads and drained them. She hung them over a clothesline and let them dry. They were still a little pink, but once they were completely dry, they would become a bold red.  (A/N: Ok, I really have no idea how to actually dye threads, so use your imagination!)

"Sora?" A familiar voice called out.

"Over here Yolei!" Sora waved to her friend. 

"There you are! Oh wow! So is this where you color?" Yolei asked, carrying a large basket.

"Yes, were you able to find everything? It was a pretty length list."

"Some of them haven't sprouted yet, but once they do I'll bring them to you," Yolei said handing her the basket filled with a wide assortment of shrubbery.

"That's fine, I think this will do nicely. Thank you so much!"

"No problem Sora. Need anything else?"

"Nope, I think that'll be all for now."

"Okay, well I better get back to the greenhouse. The Warden is waiting for me!" Yolei said. 

"Bye Yolei!" Sora called. She crouched down and dug into the cool earth. Gently, she placed the plants into their new home, and served them fresh water. She would care for these plants, and in return they would color her threads, and bring smiles to sad faces. 

The soil crept under her fingernails and smeared her fair hands with soot, but she didn't care. All her life, Sora had grown up as a carefree child. Life was never a fear, but a joy. Very few girls never went to school; most of them were expected to help their mothers and the other women. Girls were allowed to attend schools, but they had to pay double. 

It was very rare to meet a girl or woman who was able to read and write, Sora herself being one of them. Sora's grandfather had taught her how to become literate. He was very respected throughout the village, and she turned to him as a fatherly figure. But like her mother, he too died of sickness when she was twelve. He was an elderly man when he died, ninety-six. 

She snapped out of her little memory at the sound of her name. She looked about but couldn't find the caller. 

"Up here!"

She redirected her attention upward, to her window. She smiled at the familiar poof of brown hair that blew softly. "Hey Tai!"

"Wanna take a lunch break?" He called down to her.

"Sure! I'll be right up!" She brushed off the dirt from her apron and washed her hands in a pail of water. She poured the remaining water over the fire, and watched it die out. 

*

"Is she coming Tai?" Mimi asked, pouring hot water into three cups.

"Yeah, she said she'd be right up," Tai said as flopped down in one of his chairs. He glanced around her room. Most of the furniture was made by him.

"Mind if I join you two?" Mimi asked politely.

"Huh? Oh sure, have a seat," Tai gestured towards an empty chair. Just then a very dirty Sora walked in.

"Hi, sorry I'm late!"

"Sora! Look at you! You're a mess!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away planting my new colors," Sora said sheepishly as she looked down at her soiled dress.

"Obviously! Now let's get you cleaned!" Mimi said, disgusted. Tai smirked as he reclined back in his chair. Mimi nudged Sora in the washroom. Sora reluctantly obeyed and began to wash her hands and face.

"There! All clean!" Mimi said brightly as Sora returned. She tossed her dirty dress into a clothes hamper and tied the back of her light blue dress. She sat across from Tai and began to gorge into her meal. She was starving. 

It was a pretty quiet meal. A short conversation about the village was all the talking that took place. It was mostly Sora and Mimi conversing. Tai only spoke when a question was directly addressed to him.

Sora felt uncomfortable. Tai was usually a quiet person, but she knew he was able to carry on a conversation. So why wasn't he joining in? 

"What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just tired," Tai said as he played with his food.

Sora nodded though she was still suspicious. Mimi went on about the village. It was as if she didn't notice Tai's behavior. 

"I've never lived in the village. My father is an advisor, so I was born here. What's it like? Living in a burrow must be pretty cramped huh?"

"Well, it wasn't for us," Sora told her friend, "after all, it was just me and my mother. Plus, the only time people are ever in their burrows is during meal times and at night. Everyone is usually outside."

Mimi nodded, "I haven't been to the village in a while, I was planning to go down there after work hours today. Want to go?" Mimi asked as she began to clear the table.

"I'd love to! Do you want to come with us Tai?" Sora asked.

"No thanks, I've got a lot of work to do, so I better get going," Tai said as he stood up.

"Bye Tai!" Mimi called.

Tai waved as he left out the door. "I should get back outside, I'm not done dyeing my threads. Thanks for lunch Mimi." Sora grabbed her walking stick and tied her apron on.

"No problem. There are extra dresses in the drawers just in case you get dirty again. I'll meet you here at the fourth bell," Mimi said as she watched Sora leave.

*

Sora hurried into the bathroom to clean herself up. As usual her dress had gotten muddy so she threw on a simple pale yellow frock and washed her hands and face. Her whole afternoon had been spent outside. She finally had the threads she needed though they were still drying inside the shed. Tomorrow she would stay inside and work on the robe. 

The four bells sounded as Sora ran her mother's comb through her auburn hair. A few minutes later Mimi arrived. Her attire was different than her usual royal blue dress and spotless white apron. She wore a basic knee-length rosy pink skirt and blouse.

"Ready?" Mimi asked happily.

"Ready," Sora said, setting her comb down. The two walked down the road that led to the noisy village. They walked past shops and through the market. People were closing down as business hours were over, but some remained open. 

They sat together on a bench and watched the people hurry by. "It's a lot different," Mimi said.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, it's a lot quieter, and less crowded."

"Mimi! It's past four bells! Everyone is at home, eating dinner!" Sora laughed.

"Oh, I guess I never thought of that! So, what's it like? Coming back here?"

"I don't know, I miss it, but I also like my new home. Mimi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Tai," Sora said shortly.

"Tai? What about Tai?" Mimi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, today at lunch he was really quiet. He didn't talk much."

Mimi laughed, "Oh Sora, I keep forgetting you're new! Tai is _always_ quiet. Even when we were little, I remember Tai being the shy and quiet little artisan. It's just the way he is. We've all tried to get him to open up, but it's just his nature, you know?"

"But, whenever we eat our meals together he talks to me. It may not be an exciting conversation, but he does talk."

"Really? Actually, I was pretty surprised when he decided to eat meals with you. Usually quiet people like to keep to themselves, but here he is eating and chatting with you! But that's good for him. He needs to talk to someone. He has a friend here in the village. Izumi Koushiro, I think that's his name. Tai sometimes visits him during his free time. From what we know at the Manor, Koushiro is the only person Tai has ever opened up to."

"Izumi? Do they still live here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where. We try to let Tai visit Koushiro as much as he wants to, but sometimes it gets it the way of his work. So, I'm glad you here Sora. Maybe he can start opening up to you too." Mimi told her. "But be careful Sora. Tai has had a horrible past, and it's not easy for him to summon up all those agonizing memories."

Sora nodded. She looked to the ground. Mimi continued.

"We all love Tai, and we're always worrying about him. It's not healthy for someone to be so quiet and bottled up. He works all day with sharp knives and blades, and quite honestly, we're surprised he hasn't tried anything…rash. You know, like… hurting himself," Mimi sighed. "You have to help him Sora, we've all tried, but now it's your turn. And I know you can do it. Just remember, go easy on him. Baby steps Sora."

Sora stroked her walking stick. _Baby steps…_

*

A/N: Done! Sorry, it took so long! Great great reviews! Kari will come in the story later on. To be honest, I haven't really come up with her character, but I'll try to get her in! As for the hints of Mimato (Angel Starcalista), we'll see if that happens. I wasn't planning it, but you never know! Thanks! R/R!!

          ~Rainy****


	6. Hearts At Ease

Hands Full Of Rainbow 

-and rain

Chapter Six: Hearts At Ease

A/N: I can't thank you all enough for all your great reviews! If you have any suggestions let me know!! I need to know! Lol! I decided to make Matt nice in this story. I know I said earlier that he wouldn't be, but I changed my mind. I might decide to go back to evil Matt later though, we'll see. Izzy is 16 by the way! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Gathering Blue

"What's wrong Tai? You're quieter than usual today," a short, spiky haired boy asked with concern.

"Oh, its nothing Koushiro, So, how have you been? Sorry I wasn't able to stop by sooner, I have been incredibly busy lately." Tai sighed heavily.

"Apology accepted, you're job is more important than anything else right now," Koushiro reminded him.

"I know, I know!" Tai said exasperatedly, ruffling his brown hair. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his sore temples. 

"Seriously Tai, what's wrong?" Koushiro asked sternly.

"It's nothing! My head hurts okay?"

Koushiro shook his head softly. "I'm brewing tea, do you want some?" 

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry for bursting out like that." 

"It's okay. I wish I could say I understand, but I don't," he said as he poured hot water into two small teacups.

"To be honest, I really don't know what's wrong either. I don't want to bore you with another one of my stupid problems anyway," Tai said glumly. 

"You're problems aren't stupid or boring. I'm your friend Tai, I can help you." Koushiro handed Tai his tea and sat down across from him. His burrow was fairly bigger than the others. Koushiro's family was very respected throughout the village. His grandfather was a Keeper long ago. 

"I don't know, lately I haven't been feeling like myself. Not that I've ever felt like myself, but it isn't the usual subtle feeling. It all started when Sora moved in-"

"Sora?" Koushiro interrupted, "Is she the new Threader?"

Tai nodded, taking a deep sip from his tea. "It's been a while since anyone new had moved in to the Manor. So when she came I noticed this bright glow she had. She was new, and innocent, and had an obvious love for life," he took another sip of tea and continued.

"I've watched her work outside in her garden. I've watched her plant flowers, and color threads. She looked so happy, and peaceful. Then she would come in, smiling, her hands and clothes stained. She always smiles. Even when she had to stay in bed for three whole days because of her hurt ankle, she smiled. It's been what, two weeks now? And she still has yet to frown. She does what she is told to without any signs of hesitation or remorse," Tai sighed. "I love being around her."

Koushiro gave an obvious smirk. Tai noticed this and added quickly, "Not just because she's pretty-"

Koushiro cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Beautiful," Tai corrected himself.

Koushiro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine! She's gorgeous! But that's not the point! Well, maybe its part of the point-"

"Do you even _know_ what the point is Tai?"

"…No," Tai huffed. "Do you want to hear my problem or not?"

Koushiro laughed, "Go on."

"Well, whenever I'm around her, it's like nothing matters anymore. I feel carefree. I don't know why I feel like that, that's why I'm so confused."

"I think I know why," Koushiro said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

He nodded, "It's because she's still pure."

"What the hell does that mean? Tai asked impatiently.

"Think about it Tai. How long have you been at the Manor?"

"Thirteen years."

"Exactly. Thirteen out of your seventeen years of life have been spent carving wood. That is your talent, your gift. They took you in when you were only four. I don't know about you but I sure don't remember much from when I was four."

"What are you getting at Koushiro?"

"You have forgotten the happiness your gift used to bring you."

Tai raised an eyebrow. 

"Take Sora for example. She loves dyeing threads and stitching fabric. She is at peace when she sews. The reason why you like being around her is because she is instilling that long forgotten happiness back into you. You've spent thirteen long years doing the same thing over and over again. And it's only natural to get bored of repeating the same routine year after year. Carving wood has become a habit now, not a desire. You've lost the desire to carve. You used to _want_ to carve, you yearned to do it."

Tai was quiet, he was absorbing Koushiro's words. Flickers of his past flashed through his mind.

--------------------

"Look dad!" A very young Taichi exclaimed. He ran out to meet his father in the front of their burrow. He held up a beautifully carved wooden bird.

"That's incredible Tai!" His father carefully held up the bird at gazed at it with deep admiration. "Did you make this?"

Tai nodded proudly. His brown locks flopping to and fro.

-------------------

"That's ridiculous! What are you talking about Koushiro! You know I love to carve!" Tai said.

"Are you sure? Do you still get that spark of excitement every time a piece of wood is in your hands? Do you still feel that boundless, nothing-can-stop-me feeling whenever you etch your blade into the rich core of the wood?"

Tai stared at the stone floor of Koushiro's burrow. _Is what he says true? Have I lost my love for carving?_ Tai shook his head abruptly and stood up. "Thanks for the tea Koushiro… I have to get back to the Manor."

"Anytime. Come back soon," Koushiro smiled.

Tai nodded and stepped outside into the approaching evening. The sun was slowly setting, casting off the last remains of its glorious light. The streets were almost empty, only a few people lingered here and there. 

Tai walked aimlessly down a dimly lit street. He was deep in thought. He didn't want to believe a word Koushiro said to him, but a little voice trapped in the back of his mind argued with his thoughts.

_Whatever Koushiro said back there is garbage. How can I hate carving, I've been doing it ever since I was little. Thirteen years! I've spent thirteen years carving! Oh my god! Thirteen years of life have been spent just… carving! Well, maybe I don't hate it, maybe I'm just bored. _

_Yeah, that's it. I'm bored, so I'll just ask Yamato for a little break. Then, my mind will be clear, and I can come and work. Who am I kidding? If the Warden found out I was on a break he would kill me! Plus, knowing me, which I really don't, I would never come back to carving!_

_What was it Koushiro said? Something about desire, and how I've lost it. How I used to want to carve. Ah! I'm so confused! Even more confused then when I started out! _Tai kicked at the small pebbles along the walkway. He stared at the ground, he didn't care where he was going. 

Suddenly, he bumped into a small crouched figure. "Hey, watch it!" A young boy cried out as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I guess I didn't see you there," Tai said as he helped the familiar boy up. "T.K?"

"Hi Tai! What are you doing here?" T.K. asked.

"I was just visiting a friend. What about you? It's kind of late don't you think?"

"Nah," T.K. boasted, "Mom could care less, what with all my brothers and sisters running around."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I gots three brothers and four sisters. I'm the oldest!"

"Wow, big family huh?"

T.K. nodded. "Heading back to the Manor? I'll go with you. D'you think Kiki's served dinner yet?"

Tai laughed, "You mean Mimi, and no, I don't think she has yet. But she will soon."

"That's good. So how has Sora been? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's been doing pretty good I guess. She says she likes it there. How long have you known her?" Tai asked.

"Ever since I was a tyke. When I was maybe three or four, my mom kicked me out because I was messing with one of the newborns. I didn't like it much, and I still don't. She always gets what she wants. She's mom's _favorite_," T.K. said with disgust. "Anyway, I decided to go down by the creek and see if I could find any mudpuppies. That's where I first met Sora. She was reading one of her books in a small trench by the bend-"

Tai looked down at his young friend in surprise, "Wait, Sora can read?"

T.K. nodded, "grandfather taught her. She read me a story, and that's how we met. Before she moved to the Manor, she would always tell us kids stories. We miss her." T.K. said softly. "She would also sew little dolly clothes for the girlies."

Tai smiled. He had never had that experience. He was never able to mingle with the other children, or catch mudpuppies in the creek. His only childhood friend had been wood, and it now seemed to betray his comfort. _Some friend! _The two walked down the faintly lit path back to the Manor, T.K. eagerly leading the way.

"T.K!" Sora exclaimed as her lively friend ran into her room and hopped onto the bed. "And Tai!"

"Where's Mimi?" T.K. asked.

"She just left. Hungry?" Sora teased as she brought out two trays that were piled with food. T.K's eyes shone with delight. He grabbed a plate and stacked as much as he could. 

"So, where have you been?" Sora asked Tai.

"I was just down in the village visiting an old friend of mine." He replied, pulling up two chairs.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down. She untied her apron and tossed it on the bed. She heard a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked eyeing Tai.

"Nothing, its just your apron. This morning it was plain white and now there's hardly a speck of white on it!" Tai pointed out. It was true. Sora's apron had botches of color stained all over its exterior.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I like it better like this. It was too boring before," She smiled.

Tai felt himself break out into a smile as he shifted his gaze to the girl seated across from him. She looked so content, so serene. He felt his heart invigorate with a reviving warm, at ease feeling. All his worries just drifted out her open window. He continued to gaze at her when finally her eyes encountered his.

Sora stared back into his rich russet colored eyes. He had undergone such trauma and damage as a child, yet he was still so gentle, and kind. She wanted now more than ever to help him. She wanted him to break free from his barrier of grievances. She wanted him to be as happy as he made her. Every time she was around him, she couldn't help but marvel at his courage to go through this difficult life they both led. Her heart was numb from mourning over her lost mother and from suffering the brutal pain of her injured ankle. But now, for the first time in weeks, she felt her heart warm-up again, she felt at ease. 

Ok, so do you kind of get where this is all going? Tai makes Sora happy, while Sora makes Tai happy…but in reality, they both aren't truly happy. Confusing, I know, it took me a while to figure out too. I really appreciate all the reviews guys, it makes writing fics sooo much easier! Thanks!

          ~Rainy


	7. Bandages and Sweet Rolls

**Hands Full Of Rainbow**

-Reiye

Chapter Seven: Bandages and Sweet Rolls

A/N: Wow, look at all the reviews!! Man, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in so long! Truth is we moved! Yeah so my computer was locked away and everything. Well if that wasn't bad enough, right as soon as we moved in to our new house, my grandfather died… so we had to pack everything and fly over seas for his funeral. AND I had a terrible writer's block on this! But now, I am back, and my computer is finally hooked up! Once again, very sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It didn't stop raining. For days the clouds leaked and spilled rain, trampling down upon the soggy Earth. The village was quiet; no one was outside, not even the children. The days were wet and humid, and the nights were blistering cold.

She stared out her window and watched the Advisors set up tents and shelters as they tried to salvage her threads and plants. The rain calmed to a miserable drizzle as the last canopy was heaved up and fastened to the ground.

She heard footsteps coming. It was Joe. He was soaking wet, and the hem of his cloak was caked with mud. "Well, it's fine. Everything is still in its place and it's all … f-fine," he panted.

Sora smiled, "Thanks Joe. Mimi will be here soon with tea, would you like to join us?"

"N-no thanks, Yamato still has a few tasks for me to see to," he said as he left.

Sora stared down at the magnificent robe in her lab. It was almost finished. It looked almost new. The colors were infused back into the threads, and the pictures seem to dance along the fabric. The only thing missing were the future scenes that had yet to be filled. Their absence left a wide square of bare cloth.

She laid her bone needle down in her basket and gently folded the robe back into its proper drawer. She picked up the loose threads that lay scattered across the floor and saved them for future use.

She rose from her chair and stretched. Her leg had completely healed, so she was finally able to move without her walking stick. She still kept it though, it was a gift and her mother taught her to treasure and respect every gift she received. Plus, it was made and given to her by a close friend of hers whom she was very fond of.

Mimi stopped by with tea, but couldn't stay for long. Sora was a bit relieved. She liked Mimi a lot, but she had a way of rambling on and on without ever stopping.

After Mimi left, Sora picked up the tray and walked down the hall. She stopped in front a familiar door and knocked.

The door swung open and there stood a tall, very handsome, very shirtless Tai. Sora flushed pink. "Sorry Tai, I didn't-"

"That's ok, it gets really hot in this room! Come on in," Tai said rather casually as he grabbed his shirt from the back of a chair.

Sora, who was still a very noticeable rosy color, sheepishly crept inside the room. The tray shook violently in her hands to the point where she almost dropped it.

"Hey," Tai said gently as he took the tray from her hands and set it down, "you okay?"

Sora nodded brusquely and gave a quick smile. "We always eat in my room, so I thought maybe today we could try your room."

Tai smiled. "Yeah, well if I had known you were coming I would have cleaned a bit." He looked around his workroom. Blades and shards of wood were scattered all over the tables. He quickly began to wipe away the chips of wood in the dustbin and collect his blades.

"Ah!" Tai winced.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked immediately. She saw Tai clutching onto his hand as one of his knives dropped to the floor. His white shirt was quickly turning a deep red. She rushed over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Tai said, but the blood continued to leak from his hand.

"Tai let me see," Sora said sternly.

He hesitated but then brought out his hand from his shirt. Sora gasped.

"Tai, it looks deep!" She tore a strip from her apron and wadded it into a ball. "Keep pressure on it, I'll be right back."

Tai did as she said. She returned moments later with a basket made from river grass, and a bowl of water. She knelt down beside him and withdrew a small vile filled with crushed leaves.

"It's witch hazel," Sora explained as she dumped some of the crushed leaves into the bowl. She stirred in the leaves with her finger as an invigorating scent lifted from the bowl. "My mother used to use it on me when ever I got cuts or scrapes."

She took Tai's wounded hand and began to wipe away at the excess blood. She didn't wince or cringe at the ghastly sight; instead she was too full of concern.

Tai stared at her as she slowly dipped his hand into the water. All of her attention was focused on his hand, but he continued to watch her. She was so worried and determined. It was as if she was healing her own hand, not someone else's.

It was only when she met his gaze that he realized she was finished. He looked down at his hand expecting to see a fleshy gash, but instead he saw that it was neatly wrapped in bandages, and the pain was gone. "Thank you."

She smiled lovingly and said, "Anytime."

"Hello! Knock-knock!" An all too familiar voice rang out. Sora rose from the floor to answer the door.

"Finished?" Mimi asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked. She had completely forgotten why she had come to Tai's room in the first place. "Oh, well, you see we had a little… situation, so we didn't really get a chance to-"

"Oh, that's okay. Should a send up another kettle?"

"No thanks, unless…" She turned to Tai who was still sitting on the floor, gazing up at her.

He snapped out of his awed expression and shook his head."

"Okay, see at dinner then!" Mimi chirped as she removed the tray from the table and left.

Sora walked back towards Tai. "Don't tell me you hurt your legs too."

Tai laughed as he stood up and handed Sora her basket. "Hey, thanks again Sor-"

"Don't be ridiculous Tai, you were hurt. You think I'd just sit around and watch you bleed like that?"

Tai smiled his silly lop-sided grin. Sora laughed. "Well, I better get back to work. Don't do anything that could hurt your hand. I'll be back in the evening to check on it."

"Thanks…mom," Tai said sarcastically. Sora rolled her eyes as she left his room.

---

The sun finally showed its face after about the sixth day of all the rain. It came just in time for the annual Harvest. The Harvest was the village's most prestigious day of the year. It was held on the first day of autumn and everyone would dress in their best clothes and prepare a food dish.

At lunch, families would get together and share their dishes. Then the Singer would come on the stage dressed in the extravagant robe, and with his staff gripped firmly in his right hand, he would sing.

Though the grand festival was still two weeks away, the villagers began preparing for the occasion anyway. Banners and streamers of many colors were strung from every house, and the overall mood of the town was very jovial.

Women crowded the shops searching for new dresses to wear, while the men brought back a hearty amount of game from the forest. Even the children could sense the excitement in the air as they appeared much more cleaner than usual.

Sora was anxiously waiting for the third bell to chime. When it finally rang, she quickly laced her sandals and hurried outside. Mimi was waiting for her when she reached the foot of the stairs.

"This is so exciting! I love this time of year!" Mimi squealed.

"I know! Oh Look! They're setting up the stage!" Sora said with delight. They watched the canopy rise over the wide stage and cheered along with the rest of the people.

"So," Mimi began as they walked along the street, "is the robe finished?"

Sora nodded with pride. It was finally done! After months and months of tedious needlework, the ancient robe was restored at last!

"I can't wait to see it!" Mimi said with excitement. "Let's go down to the bakery, I've been craving one of Mrs. Izumi's sweet rolls for quite some time!"

"Mmmmm! It smells so good here!" Sora sighed as she entered the bakery.

"I know! Hey look, its Koushiro!" Mimi said waving to a short red haired boy at the counter.

"Mimi-san? Is that you?" Koushiro asked squinting his eyes a bit.

She nodded and threw her arms around him. "Oh it's so good to see you again!"

"Yes, and you must be Sora," Koushiro stated as he turned to the girl next to Mimi. "Tai has spoken of you quite frequently."

Sora flushed pink. "Has he?"

"Oh yes, he is rather fond of you…" He smiled. "So, can I interest you in one of my mother's sweet rolls?"

"You read my mind!" Mimi said as she stepped up to the counter. "Would you like anything Sora? My treat!"

"No thanks Mimi, I couldn't-" Sora began.

"Oh go on Sora! You really must try one!" Mimi coaxed, handing Sora a glazed roll.

Sora stared at the tempting offer and finally decided to give in. Together, the three walked down the street, sweet rolls at hand.

"So Koushiro, where is your father?" Mimi asked.

"He's in Hoshino. It's another small village not too far from here. It's where I was born. He is visiting my grandmother who is rather ill."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know you were born in Hoshino!" Mimi said.

"I moved here when I was about two months old. Would you like to stop by my place for some tea?"

Mimi looked eagerly at Sora. "Why don't you two go, I really must be getting back to the Manor." Sora said.

"Okay, I'll meet you back there soon," Mimi said.

"It was very nice meeting you Koushiro."

"Likewise Sora-san."

A/N: Sorry, I know it was kind of a bad place to end it, but oh well. At least I updated!! I could NEVER forget you Taiora fans!! Well, please review…if you can forgive me! :)


	8. Hikari

**Hands Full Of Rainbow**

-Reiye

Chapter Eight: Hikari

A/N: BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Taidigimon **awww, I'm so sorry you had to go thru that! Man just thinking about moving again makes me sick, but doing it all ourselves…shudders well, I'm glad you read the book! I totally agree about the ending, it was a little messed up! Thank you mucho for reviewing! ****

**Lucy** well, here's the next chapter for you! Hope you like it… thanks for reviewing!

**Crazyamzy **hehe thanks! Isn't the book great! I loved it! While I was reading it I was just like omg, this would be a really good taiora!

**Yours truly **I'm soo happy you liked it!! Thanks for reviewing!

**KAT **awwww, thankies for the kind words!! Well, here's chapter eight for ya! :)

**April **So glad you liked it, ugh I can't stand sorato!!Thank you for your sympathy

**Kawaii-Q **you are sooo sweet, thank you so much for the kind words and sympathy! You're a really good author yourself! I've learned so much japanese thru you! Arigato gozaimasu!!

**SoratoL.O.C.Fan **thanks…I guess???

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction **thanks leon! I love ya! ;)****

**Sora-star-child **omg I absolutely LOVE your fics! Thanks so much for reviewing!****

**Shiva-dragon **:) thank you so much!!

**KaguyaEvenstar **yay! I really appreciate your kind words, thanks! :-)****

**ICE WOLF 741 **wow, you sounded like a real critic in your review! Thanks so much, and I reviewed your fic too… as a thank you! :)

Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or Gathering Blue

---

The Harvest was growing closer and closer by each passing day. Preparations and decorations were set as the people buzzed with excitement. Everything was just about ready for the big day. The stage was lit, and the grounds were cleared to make room for the audience.

As the people worked endlessly throughout the day, the Warden had gathered an assembly for all those who worked in the Manor. The gathering was held in the Observatory, a large oval shaped room with many windows, and chairs, and a podium in the center.

The Warden was standing at the podium while the other eleven Keepers as well as the Warden's son, Yamato, were seated behind him. The advisors and workers occupied the remaining chairs in front of the Keepers.

Sora sat with her fellow workers, the Artisan, the Singer, Mimi and the other tenders. Sora noticed a small girl, not much younger than T.K.; sit next to the old Singer. The girl squirmed in her seat as she fought to get a better view. She had soft, light brown hair, and her eyes were almost the same shade as Mimi's, pale mahogany.

Before Sora got a chance to ask Tai who the girl was, the Warden cleared his throat and began. "Welcome all! Well as you all know, the annual Harvest is merely days away. I have ordered you all here today to remind you of your duties during the celebration as well as your responsibilities."

"While most of you shall be very busy during the festivities, a select few have already accomplished their tasks." He turned to Sora's table. "I take it that the Staff is well in order, Taichi?"

Tai rose from his seat and bowed. "It is, sir."

"Very well, may we have a quick peek at it?" he called to one of the guards who brought forth the long Staff. Its intricate carvings seemed to go on forever. Sora felt her head spin as she admired it. "Very nice Taichi. You have worked for us for thirteen long years, and yet, you still amaze me!

"Now, Sora-san, this is your first year here with us. Let us see where your skills have taken the ancient Robe." The Warden said as another guard heaved a large chest onto the floor and took out the long cloth.

The bright colors danced across the fabric, giving life to the scenes they depicted. Vibrant reds meshed into hues of silky violet. Bold and strong blues collided with flecks of yellow. On and on, the robe seemed to unfold by itself.

"Amazing, absolutely breath-taking," The Warden said in a hushed voice. "Never before has the robe looked so bold and bright. You have done an extraordinary job Sora-san."

Sora swelled with pride. She felt Tai pat her shoulder from behind. She reached up and held his hand for a while and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Well done to you both! Now, Satsuki, you have worked for us the longest!" The Warden turned to the old, aging Singer. "For sixty-seven glorious years, the village has grown with your beautiful voice. But alas, you have announced this to be your last year."

The old man nodded sadly as he sipped something from a teacup. Sora recognized the smell of the substance as honey and mulberry oil mixed in chamomile tea. Her mother would feed it to her when she was ill of a sore throat.

"So, we have scoured the village to find your replacement. "The Warden turned to the little girl seated beside the Singer. "May I have the pleasure of introducing our newest member to the Manor, Hikari. She has worked very hard this year to memorize the long versus of our Song, haven't you Hikari?"

Hikari scowled, but nodded. She shifted uneasily in her chair as people turned to catch a glimpse of the future Singer. Sora frowned, she didn't like the idea of forcing a girl so young to memorize the arduous stanzas of the Song.

The meeting ended with a few words and assignments to the tenders and advisors. After the Warden had dismissed the groups, Sora went up to her room where Mimi had left lunch. She stared moodily at her delicious meal and began to pick at her food. She didn't feel like eating. She was disgusted.

"Penny for your thoughts," Tai said as he watched Sora lazily twirl a noodle around her chopstick.

"It's awful!" She pouted.

"Really? I think it's rather good. Try the dumplings, they're-"

"No, not the food. How old do you think she is? No more than T.K's age I would imagine."

"You mean Hikari? Yeah I would say around eight or nine-" Tai began.

"It's disgusting! Absolutely appalling! Forcing a girl her age to memorize the Song! Do you realize how long the Song is?" Sora fumed.

"Well, not really…I've never been able to stay awake for the whole thing," Tai said sheepishly.

"Well I haven't either, but I heard it took Satsuki three years to memorize the entire thing!"

"Really?"

"Yes, so that must mean Hikari's been here since she was only five! She deserves freedom! She's only a tyke after all! Can you imagine being forced to work at five years of age-" Sora gasped. She just remembered Tai's story of his childhood. He had been at the Manor ever since he was only four.

"Yes, actually I can!" Tai said angrily as he grabbed his tray and left Sora's room.

"Tai wait!" Sora called after him. She ran to his room but he had locked the door. "Tai please open the door! I didn't mean anything I said!"

No answer.

She sighed and returned back to her room. _'Great! Now you've really done it!'_

_---_

"Can you believe its tomorrow? The village looks so beautiful! Have you heard of the new Threader that the Manor has appointed?"

"Yes, I think her name is Sora, she was the daughter of Sakamae-"

"Sakamae's daughter? Really? Then we better good seats, I'm sure the Robe will look incredible!"

"Not only that, I heard this is Satsuki-san's last year singing!"

"No! Are you sure?"

The village was waiting nervously and anxiously for the next day. The ladies at the Weaving Shed gossiped and shared rumors about the oncoming Harvest, while the men laid out their cooked game for everyone to admire.

The overall mood of the townspeople had changed. Instead of bustling and arguing, they smiled and greeted each other with polite waves and kind words. The Harvest was after all, a coming together of the people. A reunion of the older generation with the younger.

The Threader made her way hastily down the village. She was looking for someone. She looked behind moldy logs, and under piles of leaves. But she couldn't find her little friend anywhere.

"Where is he?" Sora asked herself irately as she looked through the hollow chinaberry tree.

"Looking for me?" A spunky voice said from behind.

"T.K! Where have you been? I need to ask you something," Sora said.

"What?"

"Do you know anyone named Hikari?"

"Hikari?" T.K. scratched his head thinking hard. "The name sounds a bit familiar…"

"She's going to be the Singer, light brown hair, fair skin, pale brown eyes."

"Oh! You mean Hikari! Yeah I know who she is," T.K said broadly.

"What do you know about her?" Sora asked.

"Well, her parents died when she was born, so she lived with her grandparents until them Manor folk came and took her away. She sang real prettily."

"How did her parents die?"

"Her mum died giving birth to her, and rumor has it that her dad went mad and couldn't cope with her death, so he killed himself."

"But that's horrible!"

T.K nodded sadly. "Say Sora, if she's at the Manor, do you think I could come around sometime and have a looksie at her?"

"Sure, I think she'd really like that," Sora smiled genuinely. Even though it was hard to tell through all the mud caked onto his cheeks, she noticed them go slightly pink. "Why are you hiding here anyway?"

"Three guesses."

"Bath?"

"Yup."

"Well, you know you're going to have to take one sometime today, the Harvest is tomorrow! And don't you want to look nice for Hikari?" Sora teased.

T.K grew red. "I have to go!" He said quickly before he darted of towards the creek.

Sora laughed as she walked back to the Manor. She saw Yamato sitting casually on the front steps reading from a book. She decided she would join him. It was certainly a beautiful day to be outside.

Yamato looked up from his reading. "Oh, good morning Sora-san!"

"Morning Yamato. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Perfect! So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know, Mimi says she has a surprise for me later this evening. Do you have any idea what it is?" Sora looked eagerly at Yamato.

"Now Sora, even if I did know why should I tell you? It would ruin the surprise!" Yamato said matter-of-factly.

Sora huffed. "I hate being patient. I know you know what it is. Can't you give me a little hint?"

Yamato laughed. Just then Tai walked out. He averted his eyes when he noticed Sora sitting on the steps. "Where are you off to Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"Thought I'd go visit Koushiro for a while. Be back soon," Tai said shortly as he went down the road.

Yamato gave a slight frown. "Is he okay?"

"Well, not really. He's mad at me." Sora said. "We were talking about Hikari and I was complaining about how hard it must have been for her to memorize the words to the Song at such a young age, and I completely forgot Tai had to sort of go through the same thing."

Yamato nodded. "It is difficult, but it is also her duty now. Her mother and father died and she is now orphaned. We took her in and in return she will sing for us."

"But she's just a little girl Yamato. Surely you can remember what it was like to be young and being able to come and go as you choose. To play with the other children, and be free."

"Sora, I don't like it either, but it's just how things are. I've tried to talk to my father about letting her go for a while and mingling with the other children, but he says it would interfere with her memorization. But you are aloud to visit her whenever you wish. Her room is directly above yours."

Sora sighed. She got up and left Yamato to his reading. She decided she would go and pay a quick visit to Hikari. She climbed up the spiral staircase of the East Tower. She stopped in front of a large wooden door, very similar to hers and Tai's, that read "The Singer".

She placed an ear to the door and heard a soft, muffled voice singing beautiful scales. She knocked twice. The singing stopped. The door creaked open and a small girl stood in the doorway.

"Y-yes?" Her voice quivered.

"Hello Hikari," Sora smiled lovingly. "My name is Sora, I'm the Threader. My room is just below yours. I thought I'd introduce myself, may I come in?"

Hikari nodded and opened the door a little further. Sora stepped inside the room, which had the same layout as her own. A workroom, washroom and bedroom. Instead of a threading frame or logs of wood in her workroom, she had a large stand, several tuning forks, bottles of ink, quills and rolls of parchment scattered across the low table.

Hikari stared curiously at Sora as she leaned over her small table to read some of the parchments. She watched her finger the long feather of the many quills.

"Can you read?" Sora asked.

"I'm learning," Hikari replied softly.

Sora turned to the girl. She gave a motherly smile. "You don't have to be afraid. You know, I'm a good friend of T.K's."

At this the girls eyes widened. "T.K.?"

Sora nodded. "He says he'd like to stop by for a visit sometime, if that's okay with you…"

"Yes! When will he come?" She asked eagerly.

Sora laughed. "Soon, once the harvest is over."

Sora spent the rest of the day with Hikari and ate lunch with her. Sora told her stories, like she used to before she moved to the Manor. And in return Hikari sang for her. Her voice was truly that of precious songbirds. Perfectly in tune and crystal clear.

After the fourth bell, Sora left Hikari's room, and promised to return soon. She stopped by Tai's room and attempted once more to apologize.

"Tai?"

No answer.

"Tai, open up. I'm really sorry. Please unlock the door!" Sora cried banging her fist on the heavy door.

"He's not here. He went to go see Koushiro." Mimi said as she brought up her food. Sora noticed she was only holding one tray. "He says he's going to stay there for dinner." Mimi flushed.

"Oh, at Koushiro's huh?" Sora asked wryly as she watched Mimi's face grow steadily redder. "What exactly did you two _do_ when I left?"

"Nothing! He invited me over for tea and naturally I agreed, I mean let's face it, it's been a very long time since we've see each other, so I thought what the heck, and we went over to his burrow and had tea and a civilized, sophisticated, mature conversation about the Harvest and-"

"Mimi, you're babbling." Sora said slyly. "Is there something going on between the two of you that I should no about?"

"Well, that depends. Is there any thing between you and Tai that _I_ should know about?"

Sora felt her cheeks warm up. "No, w-why should there be?"

Mimi smiled triumphantly. "Very well then. You better eat soon. Your dinner's getting cold." She set the tray down on one of Sora's worktables. "Well, see you tomorrow."

The knot in Sora's throat loosened as she watched Mimi leave her room. She sat down and ate her dinner, for the first time at the Manor, alone.

---

A/N: !! Hmmmm, what's Sora's present? And what's bugging Taichi? Hmmm… Yeah I know, not a very Taiora-ish chapter, but it'll get there. Slow and steady wins the race! (???) Well, please review!!

Reiye


	9. The Harvest Part I

**Hands Full Of Rainbow**

-Reiye

Chapter Nine: The Harvest Part I

A/N: Ugh, school starts on Monday!! I can't believe it! Summer just flew by, I can't remember anything I've done! I'm really nervous… new school! I hate going to new schools! Oh well, wish me luck! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Gathering blue

Shout outs to:

**ICE WOLF 741** thank you so much! Your reviews are so uplifting and encouraging! :)

**Taidigimon** I'm so happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Litanya **thanks so much for the generous words! You're a really good author yourself! Taiora forever!****

**KaguyaEvenstar** ya, the girl's name is Jo, hehe! This isn't one of those serious takari's, I mean let's face it they're kids! Haha, but I think its cute! Gracias for reviewing!

**KAT** hehe, well I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter. Oh, and Tai and Kari aren't siblings in this fic. Thanks for the review!

**Shiva-dragon** thank you mucho for your review!;-)

**SoratoL.O.C.Fan **thanks, if sicc means good (???) :)

**Lucy **hehe, I think you'll like this chapter Lucy! ****

**kawaii-Q** me very impatient too! I kept getting ahead of myself while I was writing this! -

**April** nothing like a little drama to spice up a bland story huh? Haha, thanks for reviewing!

---

"Come on Koushiro, you have to help me!" Tai persisted.

"Tai, I've helped you through many things, but this is something where I'm not too sure I can…"

"Yes you can! Your father's there right now! Your family goes there frequently don't they?"

"Yes, I suppose… why are you so keen on going there anyway?" Koushiro inquired.

"I dunno. I talked to Sora a couple of days ago, and it finally dawned on me that I've lived here too long. I've been wasting my life just carving wood, being confined to my quarters for most of the day even when I was a kid! It isn't fair." Tai moped. "I want to move out of this village, and start a new life."

Koushiro sighed. "You really want this don't you Tai?"

"Yes! Please Koushiro, this may be the last favor I ever ask from you!"

"I'll… see what I can do…" he said hesitantly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! What can I do to repay to you?" Tai said, his eyes gleaming.

"Accept Sora's apology. She didn't mean what she said, she really cares about you."

Tai nodded. "I know, hey! How'd you know about that?"

Koushiro shrugged, "Let's just say I've got… connections."

Tai smiled as he left his friend's house. _Mimi…_

---

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Sora exclaimed as she unwrapped the package that was lying neatly on her bed. She ran to her workroom and tugged vigorously on the rope that hung from the ceiling next to her window.

Almost instantly, footsteps could be heard rushing down the corridor. "What, what is it?" Mimi asked with a very worried look on her face.

Sora ran and embraced her friend. "Thank you! Thank you! I love it!"

Mimi smiled. "I thought you would! But how did you know I was the one who gave it to you?"

"Oh come on Mimi! Who else in this town has a bigger fashion frenzy than you?"

The two girls laughed. "I got one for myself too. Well, better get your beauty sleep. Tomorrow's a big day!" Mimi said.

Sora folded the beautiful kimono and placed it gently on one of the shelves in the closet. She smiled contently to herself as she rested her head on her pillow. She fell asleep before she could notice her door creak open.

"Sora? Are you asleep?" A familiar voice asked.

After getting no response from the sleeping figure, Tai quietly closed her door and made his way to his. _Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow._

---

It took a while for the ginger-haired girl to remember why she was so excited about today. _Birthday? No… parents returning from the Field?…no………Harvest! _Sora sprang out of bed, only to find out it was still dawn. The sun was slowly sneaking up the trees and the cool October chill was still clear in the air.

Sora stepped inside the washroom and started a bath. She let herself soak for a while, relaxing a bit before the day officially started. She sighed as she poured a bottle of hair tonic into her hands and lathered it into her fiery locks.

After rinsing her hair she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. Just as she stepped outside, someone was knocking at her bedroom door.

"Uh, wh-who is it?" Sora stuttered.

"Mimi!"

Sora sighed a breath of relief and opened the door. "Morning Mimi," she greeted her friend.

"Morning! Sorry, I know its kind of early, but I couldn't go back to sleep!" Mimi said as she lugged in a heavy wooden trunk.

"What's in there?" Sora asked, nodding towards the trunk.

"Oh, just a few things to get ourselves ready for today," Mimi winked. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's get started! Where is your new outfit?"

Sora opened the closet and took out the beautifully decorated kimono. "Thanks again, Mimi-"

Mimi waved her hand as if it were nothing, "Come on, let's get our hair and make-up done!"

"Uh, I hate to alarm you, but I don't have any make-up or anything that might come close to it!"

Mimi laughed. "What do you think is in that trunk?"

After two long hours of foundation, rouge, powder, kohl, and taming Sora's short hair, they were done! … with phase one.

Mimi heaved a breath of relief after finally managing to get Sora's hair up into a messy, yet attractive bun. "Well, I better go get my clothes on. We're supposed to be in Entrance hall in an hour!"

Sora decided she would get dressed as well. She tightened the obi sash around her slim frame. She looked at herself in the mirror; she could just barely recognize the girl staring back at her. She could hear Mimi's voice coming down the corridor.

"Sora, can you help me tie up my sash? I can't reach it in the back…" Mimi began. She stepped inside Sora's room and gaped at her.

Sora struck a small pose, "Well, what do you think?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi shrieked with delight.

Just then, a door swung open from somewhere in the hallway and footsteps came running in their direction.

"What? What 'appened? I heard s-reaming!" Tai gasped. He seemed to be foaming at the mouth. Big chunks and globs of foam, or froth oozed from his mouth.

"Ew Tai! Did a mad dog bite you or something?" Mimi said in disgust, thinking the froth was due to rabies.

"Huh?" Tai asked in exasperation. "Oh, it's toof-paste."

Mimi and Sora snickered. "It's what?"

"Toof-paste!"

They laughed harder.

Tai scowled. He tried to stick his tongue out, but failed miserably as a blob of foam landed with a splotch on the floor. Tai looked down at the foam pathetically, then at the two giggling girls. He did a double take as he realized who one of them was.

Tai's jaw dropped to the floor in awe, which resulted in more froth spilling from his mouth. Sora laughed out lout loud, "Come on Tai, you're making a mess! Go clean yourself up, we have to go downstairs soon!"

He just stood there, dumbfounded. With eyes and mouth wide open, he just stared at her. "You...look nice," was all he was capable of saying before Sora ushered him to his room.

He rinsed out his mouth and washed his face. As he grabbed his dark red haori (short jacket- style robe) and slipped it on, he double-checked to make sure he looked presentable for the Harvest. He took a deep breath and made his way back to Sora's room.

Sora and Mimi were admiring each other's outfits when Tai walked in. They both looked ravishing. Mimi's kimono was bright pink (what else) and had beautiful gold embroidery around the cuffs and along the hem. A deep magenta obi was tied tightly around her waist.

Sora's kimono was more appealing to Tai, who was not a big fan of pink. Hers was a rich royal blue color that was graciously adorned with tiny sliver beads and jewels. She had a light blue obi around her slender waist.

"Well, I better get down there. Tenders and Advisors are supposed to meet the Warden as soon as they're ready." Mimi chirped as she left.

Tai took this chance to try to apologize to Sora, but he found it very difficult to say what he really wanted. "Sora, I-I just want to say-"

Sora stepped closer to him and placed a finger on his lips. He looked very handsome indeed. "You don't have to say anything Tai. It was my fault. " She said softly.

Tai smiled. "Well let me say this then, now that my mouth isn't full of too_th_ paste. You look amazing…you always do."

Sora felt herself blush. "Tai-"

"No, let me finish. I want you to no how much you mean to me. I've been alone for practically my whole life. Just sitting in my room, confined there for the whole day, with no one to talk to, no one to eat lunch, or dinner with. I've never had any real friends, yeah there's Koushiro, but I couldn't see him whenever I wanted too. And now, I have you. Just down the hall I know there is a beautiful girl and friend waiting for me. You've instilled so much happiness into me Sora. I don't remember ever feeling like this."

Sora smiled, a few tears welling in her crimson orbs.

"I know I'm kind of rambling on, but I just have to get this out. I don't know how you do it, but you make me feel like I'm someone, like I'm…" Tai couldn't think of the right words.

"Special," Sora filled in.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, like I'm special and someone who is really elite, and that my life means something other than just carving wood. You're so kind, and sweet, and understanding, god Sora… you're perfect, that's what you are."

He leaned closer and closer to her beautiful face. She could feel his warm breath dance on her freshly rouged cheeks. She stared deeply into his brilliantly rich brown eyes. She saw something in them she had never seen before. She saw a new emotion, a new side of the Artisan. Sora smiled. She liked what she saw.

"You know, this lack of space between our noses can only lead to one thing," Tai said quietly.

Sora laughed softly, "Well, at least I know your breath is fresh."

Tai grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss, moving his mouth against hers in a rhythmic style. He could feel a smile spread across her lips as he worked to improve the motions of their kiss. He placed his hands gently on the small of her back, and pulled her closer to him.

He felt her slender arms crawl up his forearms and resti tightly around his neck.

Sora was so caught up in the heat of the moment that she gladly accepted the soft tap of Tai's tongue. She opened her mouth a little further and let him play inside her mouth before returning the favor. The feeling of Tai's hands running up her back sent chills up her spine. She could feel his strong hands gently cup her delicate face.

He slowly pulled away and smiled that ridiculous lop-sided, half grin. Sora couldn't help but laugh. She tasted her lips, "Mmmmmm," she said.

"What?" Tai asked, slightly raising his eyebrow.

"Minty."

Tai playfully rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her small waist as he led her down to the Entrance Hall.

---

A/N: All together now, 1…2…3… takes a deep breath AWWWWWWWW! Hehe! It may take a while to get Chapter 10 up, first of all I haven't written it yet, secondly, I'm having horrible writer's block on this, and third… school! But I'll try to get it up asap! Well, you know what to do from here… REVIEW! …oh yeah, please! Haha!

Reiye


	10. The Harvest Part II

**Hands Full Of Rainbow**

-Reiye

Chapter 10: The Harvest Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Digimon or Gathering Blue

**Thank You's: **

**Inconnu **omg omg omg omg!! I'm such a big fan of all your fics!!! I can't wait till the next update of Seven Days!! Oh, and thank you mucho for reviewing!

**TaioraFAN **awwww, thanks! Every review matters, good or bad, so thank you!

**Shiva-dragon** - thank you!!!

**Digimon-Taiora **another new person! taiora rules! Thanks for being patient and for the review!! :-)

**ICE WOLF 741 **lol, I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Litanya **awwww! Thanks for the kind words! Here's chapter 10! :)

**Taidigimon **you're so lucky! I wish my school started in September! Thanks for the review!

**Sancheko **yay! New person!! Thanks so much for reviewing this fic! And yes, school does indeed 'suck'! haha!

**Kawaii-Q **when does your school start? Everyone I know starts in September! No fair! Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

**Lucy **Thank you! I love friends too!!

**April **- thanks for the review!

**KaguyaEvenstar** hehe, thanks for your review. Welps, here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy! :)

**KAT **thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! As for Reiye, well it's a weird story... my name is Reiyn (it's actually pronounced as Rin, but to make it easier for Americans, I had my name's pronunciation changed to Rain). But my friends and family call me Reiye (pronounced ree, or ray) for short. I have many names! -

---

"So, workers, now that you all have joined us, we have a few ground rules to discuss." Yamato began. "You will sit in the center of the first row. One by one we will introduce you to the village. After the introductions, you will be seated and remain there for the duration of the ceremony. Pretty easy right? Boring, but easy."

Tai, Sora and Hikari smirked. They all followed Yamato out to the stage. Poor Hikari kept stumbling and tripping over her pink and yellow kimono. The hall was filled with people. Men, women, and children of all ages came dressed in their finest clothes. The trio filed down the aisle and found their seats.

Sora fidgeted uneasily in her seat. She recalled back on the many times she had come to the Harvest with her mother. But since there was no man in the family, they had always been subjected to the back of the arena. No here she was, in the very front row! She felt a warm hand fall gently on her shoulders.

"You okay?" Tai asked.

Sora smiled. "Yeah, just a little excited and nervous at the same time!"

"How's Hikari? I made this for her last night." He held out a small wooden doll.

"It's beautiful Tai!" Sora said as he watched her hand the small toy to Hikari. Her face seemed to light up. She jumped into Tai's arms and thanked him. She cradled the little doll in her small arms.

Just then a loud gong could be heard ringing through the hall. Everyone rose, as the elderly Warden made is way through the crowd and onto the stage. A rush of applause came hurling down. The Warden nodded graciously, then raised his arms, signaling the applause to halt.

"Friends. Family. We are all gathered here, today on this day of Harvest, to join together in the remembering of our world." He boomed. "Some of you will hear for the first, or maybe even the last time our Song. This will be Satsuki Yatoshi's last year singing our beautiful Song-"

The whole crowd seemed to gasp all at once. They murmured and whispered amongst each other, until a huge uproar began.

"SILENCE!" The Warden bellowed. Immediately the crowd came to a stop. "Since this is his last year, I would like to take this opportunity to present our new singer. Hikari, please show yourself."

The small girl timidly rose and turned to face the audience. She stood on her chair so the people could get their first glimpse of the new singer. The Warden smiled. "And seated next to her is our new Threader, Miss Sora, and the Artisan, Taichi. Both Sora and Tai followed suit and rose together. There was a wave of applause from the audience. Sora beamed with pride.

"Now without further ado, let us bring out, for one final time, Satsuki Yatoshi." The Warden took his seat next to Yamato as the elderly man took the stage. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

---

After about two hours into the Song, most of the villagers were fast asleep. Sora felt her eyelids droop as she stroked Hikari's hair who was snoring softly in her lap, the small doll tucked safely under her arm. She turned and was surprised to see that Tai was still wide-awake. Something seemed to be bothering him. Sora decided she would ask him what was wrong after a quick nap. She let her head fall gently on his shoulder.

---

The Song was reaching its last hour as people slowly began to wake, some a little embarrassed. Sora opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she began to yawn. She caught Tai's sweet, welcoming scent. She kept her head snugly on his shoulder and looked down at Hikari who was still lying in her lap. She looked up at Sora and smiled.

Sora turned and was shocked to see that Tai was still awake. "Tai? What's wrong?"

He turned to meet her gaze. He had a very serious expression on his face. "I need to talk to you in private as soon as the Harvest is over."

Sora nodded. She looked worried. Tai then gave a reassuring grin and kissed her forehead. Sora was still a little troubled, but remained patient throughout the remainder of the Song.

Satsuki reached the last verse of the Song; his voice was cracking, but still remained strong. Everyone began to rise as he struck the last note. A rush of cheers and applause echoed throughout the arena. The Warden made his way to the stage again and embraced the elderly Singer into a generous hug.

"Well, another Harvest is over, and a new year begins. Enjoy each other's company at tonight's feast and remember the good times of the previous year! Thank you all!"

One by one, the villagers filed out of the hall and into the courtyard where numerous tables and chairs were set up. Though it was now very dark outside, it was hard to tell due to the many lanterns illuminating the field. Tai pulled Sora away from the crowd. He motioned for her to follow him.

He led her through the Manor and out the main entrance. It was cold, and very dark. The only light came from the glorious full moon, which cast eerie shadows around the village.

"Tai, where are we going?" Sora asked nervously.

"Shhh! You'll see when we get there." He was well ahead of her as they walked through the quiet streets. Sora was having a hard time keeping up her kimono prevented much movement. They seemed to be walking for hours when finally Sora could see a dim light.

"We're almost there," Tai called from somewhere up ahead. Sora took a deep breath and continued to follow him. She Tai's voice, but he was talking to someone else. As she came closer she recognized the other voice, but juts barely.

"Koushiro? Tai, what's going on?" Sora gasped.

Tai turned to Sora. She was panting, and her hair was a mess. He smiled, but quickly shook his head. _Focus! _"Sora," He began. He was stuck, he couldn't say it.

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked confused.

He took a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

Sora's heart sank. "What?"

"I'm leaving the village-"

"Why?" Sora cried. "You can't!"

"Because Sora, I can't keep living here, it's too much, or should I say, too little. I don't want to work at the Manor anymore, I'm sick of it. I've been there for thirteen years with a blade in one hand and a block of wood in the other. Thirteen years and this is all I have to show for it, splinters!"

"That's not true Tai!" Sora said, trying to hold back her tears. "You make people happy Tai, you can change an ordinary block of wood into a beautiful piece of art. Remember how happy you made Hikari? Remember how happy you made me?" Sora choked out.

Tai sighed. He walked up to her and held her hands tightly. "I know, but what good is making others happy when you're miserable yourself? I'm leaving for Hoshino the next time Koushiro's family makes plans to visit there."

Sora looked past Tai and over to the boy who stood silently watching the two. She pleaded with her eyes for him to help her. He met her gaze but quickly averted his eyes, as if he was saying sorry.

"But Tai, we were just starting to get close, and now you're leaving me?" Sora said sadly, casting her tear-filled, crimson orbs on the ground.

"It's not your fault Sora, I've dreamed of leaving for a long time now. I love you Sora, and I want you to come with me. We can start a new life there-"

"But I like my life, I like how things are going for me," Sora said sternly, loosening her grip on Tai's hands.

"No Sora, you don't understand. Now that you're a member of the Manor, you have to commit to it, there's no turning back. You will be confined to your room and do nothing but sew and thread for the rest of your life."

She began to shake her head. But Tai continued. "What do you think they're going to do to Satsuki now that he's announced his retirement? They're going to kill him Sora, they're going to poison him in his sleep and make it look like an accident."

"What?" Sora asked in shock. "Why would they do that? Satsuki may not be singing anymore, but he still has plenty of years left to live!"

"Because he is useless to the Manor now, because he's going to take up space for other workers. That's what happens to everyone at the Manor when they want to quit." Tai said bitterly.

Sora was quiet for a moment. "How do you know this?" She finally asked.

"Yamato told me. Only the Keepers know about this, no one else. That's why I want you to come with me Sora, I love you too much to put you through all this."

"But what about the others? What will happen to Mimi, and Joe, and Hikari?"

"They'll be fine. The Warden has ten years left before Yamato becomes the new Warden. Yamato said he's going to make a lot of changes. He knows I am going to leave, and he knows I'm asking you to come with me. He'll cover for us, don't worry."

"But Tai, I don't think I'm ready to leave..."

Tai's heart fell. "Well, then there's nothing I can do about that. I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for."

Voices could be heard around the village. "The Feast must be over." Koushiro said. "Come on, in here!" He unlocked his mother's bakery and the three crept in quietly. Koushiro led them to the back of the shop and unlocked another door, which led them upstairs to a small room. There was an old oven and stove in the corner. Empty boxes lay scattered on the floor and in the center of the cramped room was a table with four chairs. Once again, the moon emitted disturbing shadows through the dusty window.

Sora wiped an area of the window for her to look through. She gazed out onto her village, lost in her own thoughts. Tai and Koushiro were hovering over a map of the town, talking amongst themselves in low voices.

"So, it's settled then," Koushiro said at last. He stretched his arms and reclined back in his seat. The crowd outside began to settle down as the night drew on.

"Yeah," Tai sighed, a little sadly. "C'mon Sor, we better get back home. Yamato's covering for us."

Sora didn't move from her spot. She continued to stare aimlessly out the dusty window. Rage, and betrayal flowed through her veins. _I can't believe him! How can he leave me like this? Especially after this morning, did that kiss mean anything to him? Great, my very first kiss from Tai is also going to be my last!_ Sora couldn't hold the tears in anymore. She simply let them flow casually down her cheeks.

"Sora?" Tai came close to her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned immediately and threw Tai's hand off her. She stared bluntly into his deep russet eyes as more tears began to build up in her own. She shut her eyes tightly and rushed out of the room. "Wait!"

"Sora! Slow down!" Tai called to her. She was well ahead of her on the pathway back to the Manor.

Sora ignored him. She sped up her pace, refusing to talk to him. She hurried down the path, she hated being out at night. Though she dearly loved her small village, strange things would happen after dark. She heard the town drunks snigger and laugh in the pub, exchanging crude words at one another.

Finally, the golden lanterns of the Manor could be seen up ahead. She hastened her step in anticipation, as if the glorious castle would disappear if she didn't get there soon. She heard music, it was a harmonica's tune. It grew steadily louder when finally she saw Yamato sitting on the stone steps, playing beautiful music to himself.

He removed the instrument from his lips when he saw her. "Sora-san-" he began, but she didn't answer. She merely bowed her head slightly and hurried into the Manor and up the stairs of the Eastern Tower. Soon after, a breathless Tai came panting over. He collapsed on the stairs next to Yamato.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well," Yamato stated bluntly.

Tai shook his head miserably, still trying to find his breath. "Is she up in her room?"

"I guess so, she didn't say anything when I saw her. What are you going to do?" Yamato asked.

"I have no idea." Tai buried his head in his hands. "I don't want to leave without her, but I can't stay here any longer."

Yamato nodded quietly. He was about to say something when Tai's head shot up from his hands.

"I've got it! Yamato, do you still have it?" Tai asked, pointing to his fingers.

"Yeah, it's in the safe, and still in the box you carved!" Yamato smiled. "But are your it's a good idea? I mean, she was _really_ mad at you."

"I know. I've got about a week until I leave, hopefully that'll give me enough time to make everything up to her!"

"Good luck!" Yamato said patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks, well I'll see you tomorrow morning. 'Night." Tai said as he headed inside. He heard Yamato resume where he left off. The harmonica's tune echoed throughout the serene village and into the night.

---

A/N: So sorry for the late updates!! School is becoming IMPOSSIBLE to handle! I've got loads of homework, colorguard everyday after school and competitions every weekend!! Please forgive! And please review!!

Reiye


End file.
